The Ominverse of Deku
by Pixel's Fanbooks
Summary: A bored God by the name Pixel 'kidnaps' the cast of My Hero Academia to his pocket dimension to watch the different lives of the own green cinnamon bun, Izuku. Come and see the wacky and amazing lives and version of Izuku that the mist have never seen Rated M for Swearing, Sexual Moments, Violence. Multi Pairs Dekux?
1. The Kidnapping

Hi guys it's me Pixel and this fanfic is a fast one and I'm not too sure if it will continue after the first three chapters but if you guys like it, I'll continue it. Anyway this fanfic was inspired by RRanger0896's story called **Into The Dekuverse**¸ where it follows Class 1-A & 1-B, Mei, Ranger and the teachers are at a cinema watching different universes with our favourite green haired hero as the main character as they watch him in different situations in that universe based from real movies or shows or original stories. In my story it will have the main cast of the anime that is in season 4 which include 1-A, 1-B first years, the staff, The Big 3, Eri, Kota, The Pussycats and some for the heroes and some surprises so yeah. We will experience never before seen worlds and Dekus' in their own world and their lives. Expect that ill jump back to the world again but in a different episode or story. Now don't worry about my other stories. I'm not taking a break from them to relax but new chapters are being written so expect some updates.

I don't OWN My Hero Academia or the shows or movies used in this story

_**My Hero Academia: The Omniverse Of Deku **_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction/Kidnapping**_

_**Year: 2233 (a/n: I don't know what year they follow man)**_

_**Location: U.A. High**_

We find ourselves in U.A. High with the in Class 1-A's homeroom as Mr. Aizawa trying to keep the class calm, Ilda yelling at Bakugou for having his feet on his desk, The Deku-Squad are chat just as the Baku-Squad are doing the same, Mineta is staring at the girls for _obvious_ reason but then suddenly a bright light goes off and the entire class is consumed by the light. After a few moments they find themselves in some sort of cinema with three doors and rows of chairs with popcorn and drinks, as they look around the find that they are not the only ones there, they find that Class 1-B, Hitoshi, Mei, The Big 3, The Wild Pussycats, Kota, Eri, The UA Staff and Grand Torino, Inko Midoriya. Kota and Eri ran to their hero to give him a hug and catch up while the rest were trying to figure out why they were here.

"OI, HOW THE HELL DID WE GET TO THIS SHITTY PLACE!" said an anger Bakugou

"Calm down man, maybe theres a reason we're here." Said Kirishima trying to calm down his explosive friend

"Do you think it's another villain attack?" said Aizawa

"Maybe but why a cinema and not a battlefield." said All Might

"Maybe because I don't wanna fight y'all to break my place." said a voice

Now that got all of the group's attention as they looked around trying to find the source of that new voice

"I'm back here y'know." said the voice again

They all turned to the far back of the cinema to see who was there and what they find is a dark skinned teen wearing a short shelve red hoodie, a black t-shirt with a strange leaf symbol on it (The Hidden Leaf symbol) with a pair of googols with black lenses were hanging on his neck, black shorts and red and black Nike Air Jordans. On his head is a red and blue baseball cap which is backwards and on his right wrist is a watch with a tablet on it, drinking a smoothie sitting in a chair watching them with a laidback expression on his face. (a/n: It's me and my real age is 20 but I decided to make myself a teen for the purpose of the story)

"Sup, welcome you all to my-OI, WHO THE F**K ARE YOU!" the new guy was speaking until a certain person yells at him. All the dark skinned guy did to respond to Bakugou was snap his fingers and Bakugou was thrown to a chair and was tied with binds on his arms, legs and mouth to shut him up.

"Now with that done where was I…oh yeah. Welcome you all to my pocket dimension which is this cinema, my **real **name is not important right now but call me Pixel."

"E-E-Excuse Me Pixel-san, b-b-b-but did you just pocket dimension, as in we are not at U.A. anymore?" said a nervous Midoriya

"Always observant as ever hah Midoriya. Yes, we are in my own pocket dimension, you see, I am an **Author**, and in my universe authors are literally gods I mean why don't you try using your quirks because I turned them off so that's no damage can be made in the cinema because I don't wanna clean up after you if y'all just gonna break into a brawl from watching something that pisses ya off." As I said that their eyes widen as some tried to use their quirks to see what I said was true as they couldn't use them.

"If y'all are done, can I explain as into why I brought y'all here in the first place right?" They nodded. "Ok, as I said I'm an **Author** and as an author I have to make dimensions(Stories) to entertain the people on my universe we read them. The dimensions we create are either original, based off a show, movie, anime, cartoon or a crossover between two of the things I just said. Your world is actually an anime/manga in my world and people like myself love watching you guys, so I decided to bring y'all here to watch different versions for the main character for the anime in different universes live their lives." As I finished explaining I was about to tell them who was the one we were about to watch when I got interrupted by the blonde bomb head named Bakugou

"Hah, so we here to watch me huh. I mean who could be more worthy to be the main character then me-Midoriya…." Silence was made when I interrupted Bakugou's gloating to tell that Midoriya is the main protagonist and not him. Silence remained until…

"ALRIGHT MIDORIYA!"

"Well done Midoriya, you deserve it."

"My baby boy is finally important."

'Nice one, Young Midorya.'

"Alright Midori, you're awesome."

"You're really cool Deku!"

Everyone was phrasing the green bunny who was crying from the phrases while Bakugo was frozen in place from the news that _Deku _Fucking _Deku_ is their world's most important person and not him

"Ok, y'all better stop cause I'm thinking Greenie here will pass out from the phrases y'all are giving cause I need him to be conscious well semi-conscious for what I'm about to do." I said as I snap my fingers when a light flashed through the room, when the light died down everyone were in their seats expect….

"What, where is Izuku/Deku?" asked Uraraka and Inko.

"Oh I teleported him to a safe area so he can train." I answered

"WHY! WHY GO AND MAKE DEKU STRONGER WHILE WE'RE STUCK HERE!" Shouted Bakugo to me as he was pissed of that I dragged them to watch different Dekus' while I make their Deku stronger

"I need him to be distracted so I can use my powers on his brain and track down the other universes." I said as I got confused faces from most of them.

"*sigh* I said that I decided to bring y'all here to watch different versions for Izuku from different universes so we can watch their lives. Well I need the main Izuku's brain waves so I can use them on my Omniwatch on my wrist and pinpoint the closest one to watch and what better way to distract to boy then train him and make him study about heroes from across the omniverse." As I finished my explanation most of them understood it while other were processing the info.

"Ok, any more questions *waits for reply but got nothing* go cause I found the first one we'll watch."

The screen starts to flash into life as a robotic voice is heard

___Universe located_

_Universe loading in progess_

_Universe loading at 50%_

"Get ready y'all."

_Universe loading at 75%_

"Cause we're on one hell of a ride together."

_Universe loading complete_

_Universe X-1-5-1 loaded_

_Dadku_

To be continued

**Hey Pixel here. I hope y'all are doing okay. I know that I've not been uploading as for late and I have goof reasons why. U can go and read about the reasons at my other story: The Return of Golden Voice Deku (I'm thinking for changing the name soon) which I hope I uploaded the new chapter by now.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND LIKE.**


	2. Dadku

**Author's Corner**

**WHAT! Over 100 FOLLOWS. **Hey Y'all Pixel here and here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And thank you to those who follow and read my story. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 2: Dadku**

_ Universe located_

_Universe loading in progress_

_Universe loading at 50%_

_Universe loading at 75%_

_Universe loading complete_

_Universe X-1-5-1 loaded_

_Dadku_

'Dadku?' was the thoughts of the audience as their read the title of the universe on the screen until one of them figured out what the universe was about

"Ohh, is this where Midori is a father and older?" asked Mina

"Ahhh, you're right Pinky baby, yeah in this universe it's the same as yours but it about 10 years ahead so y'all grew up." I said with Mina blushing from my comment on her

**The screen lights up to show the morning sun rising as people were on their way to, children running to school**

**We now look at a two-story house inside a room where an alarm is coming from, in the room the bed shifts as the person in the bed starts to stir awake as a hand hits the snooze button. The origin of the hand came from the person under the sheets as the person gets up, all we see is the back of the person and their back looks ripped as their start to stretch**

"Man, with that back the guy must work out a lot." Said Sato with the majority of the boys and some of the pros agreeing to this

"I wonder who this guy is?"

***Yawn***

"**Man, morning already? Well might as well get breakfast ready." The figure stood up and went to the door. Opening the door, we finally see who was this person, the door reveals a 26-year-old…**

Every girl and female hero blushed at this _'Midoriya'_

'He-he-he's

So

"**HOT!**" Shouted Mina, Pixie-Bob and Midnight with stars in their eyes with a slight nosebleed from how muscular he was

**Yes, Izuku Midoriya, the 26-year-old green haired cinnamon bun, well he is no longer an adorable cinnamon bun but a jacked hunk, if you thought that he was ripped back in high school then he was ripped now, he has defiantly changed over the years. Of one, his muscle tone, he wasn't huge like All Might was, he was lean with an eight pack abs, his arms were more define than ever still littered with scars but on his left arm, he had tattoos. One of All Might's symbol and one of his mom's name. He has an undercut with the top of his hair just a little shorter then it was back in high school. He was shirtless and only wearing black shorts and you could see his legs were than of an Olympic runner.**

The girls blushed seeing Izuku's rock hard abs

"I APPROVE!" shouted Midnight still with her nosebleed as she was loved seeing Izuku's flex as his muscles

***Sizzle***

**Izuku was cooking breakfast, now wearing a black tanktop with All M printed in white on it. He was humming a tune while cooking**

"AND HE CAN COOK TOO!" again shouted Midnight, she has to admit that the kid looked good. _Too good_ if you asked her. She licked her lips while thinking of something, _'I wonder if it's illegal to 'snug' him now for '__**lessons'**__.'_

"**Alright, breakfast is done. Now to go and wake up my princess." Said Izuku as he walks up the stairs to the top floor to one of the room and slowly opens the door to reveal a bedroom with a small bed**

"I wonder who is sleeping in that bed?"

"Probably his wife."

'_His wife, Kaminari you don't think much do ya?_'

**Izuku slowly walks towards the bed and stops when a lump in the bed moves a bit, he smiles as he reach for the lump and slowly shake the lump. "Eri, Eri. It's time to wake up." As he stops shake the lump, the lump starts to rise up with the sheets covering their face until the sheets fall to reveal a teenage girl with long white hair and a small horn on her forehead. She yawns and stretches her eyes to adjust to the light until she sees her dad smiling at her *Yawn* "Morning Papa." She smiles as she finishes saying that.**

"ERI!" "PAPA!" "I'M A GRANDMA!" The audience couldn't believe that their resident nerd was the father of their cute snowball and some were proud to see how the relationship between Izuku and Eri had grown to blossom into this. Eri herself couldn't believe how she looked in the screen, she smiled as she saw how close the relationship between the Eri on screen and her saviour on screen was. She couldn't help but think…

'_Maybe…'_

"**Now, go and get ready cause today is the first day of school," said Izuku as Eri realised what time it was and jumps straight out of the bed and rushes to the nearest bathroom to get ready. Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's antics as he went back to the kitchen to set the table up. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and turns to see Eri in a female U.A. uniform.**

"U.A. Eri! Alright!" shouted Mirio as he was happy to see Eri go to one of the best hero schools in the world. The others students smiled were happy to see one of the new generations that they need to protect and one day teach how to be a hero while the staff smiled at the screen as the next generation are really shaping up with how Eri looked and Eri herself couldn't help but smile that she was going to the same school that her 'uncle' and 'papa' went to

"**Wow, Eri. You look like your mom looked on her first day of school…well except the hairstyle, the hair colour and the obvious horn but that's beside the point. The point is you look incredible." Said Izuku with a smile on his face as Eri smiles as well. "Thanks Dad." Said Eri, Eri starts to eat her breakfast while Izuku was busy cooking the rest for the food but Eri starts to get nervous as she starts to think about her first day. "Uhh...Papa." asked Eri with Izuku turning his head to see her. "Yes dear?" asked Izuku. "Were you nervous on your first day at U.A.?" asked Eri as she surprised Izuku with it as he starts to remember his first day, he smiles at the memory and turns to his daughter to answer. "Yeah, I was." "Wha!" "Yes Eri, I was, man it's not that hard to imagine that." "But you're Deku, the world's #1 hero and the symbol of hope!" shouted Eri dramatically which causes Izuku to laugh**

Now that shocked the audience that their own green hero fanboy was the world's new #1 hero. They were quite from the shock until…

"WHAT! DEKU YOU FUCKING NERD! I WAS SURPOSE TO BE #1!"

"Alright, Midoriya!"

"That's how we do it!"

"Well, it lokks like U.A has made another #1 hero."

"My baby...your dream has come true."

"**Yeah Eri I know but back then I was just a kid who was scared from everything because of my childhood. I was picked on, bullied and looked down on because I was different from the rest but I didn't let that bring me down. I said I could be a hero and save people with a smile on my face." "But Papa. You said that people would need saving at their time of need." "Yes, but I also said that you have to help them even if they don't realize it." Said Izuku as he gets up from his chair and goes to Eri and puts his scarred right hand on her cheek. "Eri, being a hero isn't to be famous or rich…it to save people and protect those who can't…that's why I chose to be a hero. I know that you'll do great as a heroine one day and I'll be here every step of the way." Said Izuku as he and Eri hugged due to the emotions they were feeling **

"Aww~." said the ladies in the audience as the scene between father and daughter was to sweet and the rest were proud to see that Izuku had matured to this young man and father.

"**Now go and wash up your dishes and get ready for school." Said Izuku as Eri responded with a nod as he starts to clear the table but he stopped as he felt his legs having extra weight on them. He looks down to see two little children who appear to be four-years-old with one of them being a girl with green shoulder long hair with two short bangs and had four freckles on each of her cheeks in a diamond formation, while the other child was a boy with green little messy brown hair, he had a perpetual blush on his cheeks which made him very cute hugging his legs. The two appeared to have woken up as they were wearing Deku themed Pj's and were rubbed their eyes and the girl was holding a stuffed animal in her arms. Izuku smiled as the two get off of his legs and he bends down to eye level and patted their heads. "Morning Toshi. Morning Himari*." Said Izuku with the two yawning lightly trying to get rid of the sleep still in their eyes before they smiled at Izuku. "Hi Daddy/Dad! Said Toshi and Himari in unison,**

"Wait, what!"

"Ohhh, more grandbabies to spoil!"

"Woohoo, Midoriya got _busy_!"

'He named his son after me, thank you Young Izuku'

"MIDORIYA! YOUU BASTRAD!"

"DEKU!"

"Hahaha, dude y'all should have seen your faces!"

'Wait a minute. Brown hair, perpetual blush…don't tell me that he married…

**Yes, Toshinori and Himari Midoriya are the two proud children for Izuku and his wife's first children, twins to be more accurate. The two kids stood there as they waited for their sister to say goodbye. "Ok guys. I'm off to school…I wish Mama was to see me." Said Eri sadly as she looks down and a few tears leave her eyes and thw two younger children rush to help their big sister **

"Oh man, Eri…"

"So sad."

**But the door opens siltenly which is gone unnoticed by the residents except Izuku who looks at who was at the door and smiles at the person. "Hey Eri." The horned girl looked up to face her father. "If you want her to see you so bad, why don't you ask her youself." Immediately after Izuku said that, Eri and the twins turn around to see a woman who appeared to be 26-years-old with long brown hair which was bobbed and curved inward at the ends. She had perpetual blush on her cheeks and had a bubbly, cheery aura around her. This woman was Izuku's first real friend and his wife…Ochaco Uraraka or now Ochaco Midoriya**

"Ocho-chan!"

"Yes! He's mine!"

"Congratulations Midoriya and Uraraka!"

"My ship has sailed!"

"Wow, she matured right."

"I fucking knew it."

"As I suspected."

"MIDORIYA, YOU BASTARD!"

"Typically Class 1-A, always trying to take the attenti-AHH."

"Shut up Monoma."

"Oh, you two look so cute together."

'_Maybe, you two are made for each other_

"**Mama/Ma/Mommy!" shouted the Midoriya kids as they rush towards their mother for a big hug which Ochaco returned. As they separated, Ochaco places her hand on Eri's cheek and smiles. "Eri, I would never miss the day where you go to your first day at U.A, I love you as much as I love your brother and sister. I know you'll make us proud." Said Ochaco as Eri struggles to keep her tears back from coming out as sshe just nods. Eri was about to leave the front door but… "Hey Eri!" Eri stops and faces her family but to Izuku, he saw a mirror image of him when it was his first day. He smiles as he remembers the words that his mom said to him and now it's was his turn to pass it down. "You look really cool." Said Izuku as Eri just sheepliy smiles and leaves to start her own journey to becoming a hero as the screen starts to fade black**

The audience starts to clap at how the universe played, some of them started to see Izuku in a new light while some started to make Izuku their rival in things. As they strated to calm down, I turn on my Omniwatch to see what was next to play

"Alright y'all, settle down now, I think I found a new universe to watch. And I think y'all might like this…" I said as the screen started to flash through different sections of the omniverse until it found the one I was looking for

_ Universe located_

"Hey, what do you think it's going to be." Whisperd Kaminari to Jirou

_Universe loading in progress_

"I don't know but if Pixel-san thinks it's ok, that I'll go along with him." Whisperd Jirou

_Universe loading at 25%_

"Hey Bakubro, you think that this universe is gonna be cool."

_Universe loading at 50%_

"If that damn nerd is going to be in it, then it'll suck ass"

_Universe loading at 75%_

"Hey Ocha-chan. You think Izuku is going to be a hero in this universe as well *ribbit*

_Universe loading complete_

"I know Deku-kun is going to rock the place with his awesomeness

_Universe O-P 37 loaded_

"Here it is y'all!"

_You'll always be my friend_

**With that done the first universe is done and a new one appears. Thanks to you guys for reading the story and if you guys want to, I'll take request and I'll write as best as I can. I have one in the works already so be prepared. The poll for the next universe to play is closed and the winner is One Piece so which arc I'll write…only time will tell. I put a new poll next for the next universe to play and see which one will be.**

**Follow the story, review it and enjoy**

**I'll talk to you all later**

**Pixel Out**


	3. You'll Always Be My Friend

__**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 123**

**Follows: 177**

**Reviews: 24**

**Communities: 0**

**Combined Views: 3,407**

Hey Guys, Pixel here and here's the latest chapter of: **The Omniverse of Deku**. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for viewing it. Plese go and check out my other works on my profile and please go vote on my poll to see what you want next. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later.

"Alright y'all, settle down now, I think I found a new universe to watch. And I think y'all might like this…" I said as the screen started to flash through different sections of the omniverse until it found the one I was looking for

_Universe located_

"Hey, what do you think it's going to be." Whispered Kaminari to Jirou

_Universe loading in progress_

"I don't know but if Pixel-san thinks it's ok, that I'll go along with him." Whisperd Jirou

_Universe loading at 25%_

"Hey Bakubro, you think that this universe is gonna be cool."

_Universe loading at 50%_

"If that damn nerd is going to be in it, then it'll suck ass"

_Universe loading at 75%_

"Hey Ocha-chan. You think Izuku is going to be a hero in this universe as well *ribbit*

_Universe loading complete_

"I know Deku-kun is going to rock the place with his awesomeness

_Universe O-P 37 loaded_

"Here it is y'all!"

_You'll always be my friend_

**The screen starts to reveal a small village with the townspeople in the centre of the village as the scene changes to reveal an older version of Vlad King but he was wearing a brown police uniform and had a thick white moustache but he had scars all over his body and face and his cap had a pinwheel on it.**

"Whoa, what the hell happened to Vlad!" said Present Mic speaking the thoughts of those who saw the state Vlad body was in

"An evil group called The Arlong Pirates lead by their Captain Arlong took over the village which is called Cocotasi Village about 8 year ago in their timeline. Those scars on he was when he first encounter Arlong when he tried to stop him from taking the person who's running towards the town right now but Arlong's right hand man: Kuroobi slashed him several times all over his body." I said with an angered expression on my face because of how ruthless the Arlong Pirates were

"**We've had enough, take up arms. It's time to fight." Said Vlad as the townspeople cheered in agreement with his statement. Someone running down a dirt trails towards the town wearing orange high-heeled gladiator styled sandals, wearing a light green tank top with dark green spots on the tank top, wearing dark blue tighs with two light circles on their thighs. They had short orange hair and had a bandage on their left hand with some blood splatted on it. This person looked like Kendo but a bit old and was on the verge of crying with tears alright on the blink on her eyes as she ran **

'_**Vlad, please don't do anything stupid. We have to live or our struggles will be for nothing. You can't throw your lives away!' thought Kendo as she was running with tears on her eyes. **_

"Whoa, is that Kendo?"

"Yeah…is…Kendo."

"Whoa, why is Big Sis Kendo running and why is she hurt?" asked Testutestu as he and some of Class B were concerned that their 'Big Sister' was emotional and running like her life was on the line. Some turned their heads towards my direction, I saw that some had expressions to talk them if I knew what was going on. "I'll tell you later." I said in an emotionless tone which scared some of them as to why the sudden change

"**Eight long years ago, we promised we wouldn't live our lives in vain. No matter the pain and humiliation we endured under Arlong, we swore that we'd fight the long fight so that Kendo could meet their demands! But they lied! They never intended to keep their end for the deal, instead they stole our only chance for freedom! So now, we should make those filthy fishmen pay for manipulating a kind young girl! am I right!?" said Vlad as the townspeople shouted in agreement as they were armed to the brim with some weapons or makeshift weapons.**

"Wow, who knew that Vlad could speak in a way to reach people."

"Yeah, I think there's more to this that we knew…"

"Maybe I should listen to Vlad-sensei next time we have class together."

"Yep/Yeah/Tots/Yes/Indeed"

"**Everybody wait!" shouted a voice which causes the townspeople to turn to the direction where the voice came from, but to their surprise they see….**

"**Kendo?" asked a woman with a slight tan skin with a tattoo on her starting from her right shoulder to her left shoulder and short black hair with a red bow tied to her right side. And a man with sunglasses and a bandana with a red cross on it tied to his head, he had a thick goatee and razor sharp teeth. **

"Whoa, Yui and Testutestu are there as well and are older than they are now…well Testutestu is anyway." Said Kirishima as the audience were surprise that two more Class B student were in the story, Monoma was going to say that Class B has taken the attention from Class A but I sensed that and gagged his mouth shut and I started explaining Yui's and Testutestu's part in this universe

"Yeah they are in this universe. Yui in this one is actually Kendo's older sister while Testutestu is actually the village's doctor.

**The townspeople turn to see Kendo laughing with a huge smile on her face walking towards them. "Calm down, it's not that much money, I'll make it back in no time. I'll take care for it, no worry. It'll be easy this time. I'm used to it. I'll be fine, just relax, everything's okay. Hey it's nothing compared to back then." The scene changes to show a clip of a gun's trigger going off and a woman getting shot as two younger versions of Kendo and Yui watch with tears in their eyes and people being beating up by the fishmen and Vlad getting cut up to shreds and a young Kendo crying as she shouts that they don't need to save her. **

"What…the…hell was that just now?" said Bakugou as he and the audience were in shock from the events that just played as some throw up in the buckets next to them while some were still. "That's what happened eight years ago in that timeline, as I said when Arlong and his crew arrived to the village, they decided to tax everyone for 'protection' from them and when one of them couldn't pay that tax…well you saw what happened." I said with a depressed expression on my face as I saw the audiences' faces turn from shock to angry to sadness but Momo notices something from the clip that got her curious. "Ahhh…Pixel-san. I noticed that Kendo in that universe said that she could make up some money for the townspeople and that Vlad in that universe said that the fishmen were manipulating Kendo, why is that." Said Momo as some of them turned to me for an answer. "*sigh*… the money that they're talking about is the money that was supposed to gain them their freedom but the fishmen decided to take someone that'll be the one who joins them…that person was Kendo. She decided that she'll go and 'collect' as much money she can and buy the village's freedom but it was pointless as the fishmen took the money for themselves before Kendo could even finish the deal. She thought that after the fishmen…killed…Kendo's and Yui adoptive mother." I said as I watched the audiences' faces turn in to utter shock from the info I just said. I sighed I resumed the universe

"**Come on everyone, I'm perfectly fine." Said Kendo as she was in fornt for everyone as they didn't speak. Vlad who was in fornt as well starts to walk towards Kendo and raps his arm around her head and pulls her in for a hug which surprises Kendo, Vlad starts to cry as tear falls from his left eye as he continues to hug her. "You've been enough; you have to know that that's no point now. You struggled so hard carrying our lives on your back this whole time, I can only imagine that joining them was more painful than being stabbed through the heart. You fought very well." Said Vlad as Kendo starts to have tears in her eyes from hoe Vlad sounded. "Vlad…" said Kendo as her eyes widen in shock, the two separate from each other as Vlad looks at Kendo before speaking once again. "Set yourself free form this village." Said Vlad as his word shock Kendo. "Vlad?" "Kendo, do it." Said Yui to her sister "What, Yui." The villagers were saying the same things to Kendo as they were ready to die that day of Kendo's freedom. "You're an exceptional young woman, and you have a dream." "Everyone listen!" Kendo started to reason with them but her words fell to deaf eyes, she saw that her words was not going to work so she pulls out a knife hoping that will convince them**

"Whoa, Kendo! What are you doing?"

"Put the knife down!"

"What am I doing!?"

"**Just stay right there. I'm not going to let you get hurt be these monsters…You'll all die." Said Kendo as she was trying to stop the villagers from their deaths. Vlad looks at her with concern on his face as he knew that she was trying to save them but it won't work as he says. "We know that." As he grabs the blade for the knife as shocks Kendo and he looks at her as she struggles to get the knife back and tears up as she knew nothing would work. "Kendo, it's no use, we've had up our minds." Said Testutestu as Kendo's tears finally fall as she bites her lip to prevent her from sobbing. Vlad eyes widen as he shouts. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kendo loosen her stance as Vlad gives the charge towards Arlong Park as Kendo falls down to her knees as her plan to save the people failed…**

"She just wanted to save everyone from trouble."

"She wanted to take everyone's pain away and carry it with her."

**Kendo stares into nothing as she could hear Arlong's laugh as she gets angry and turns to her shoulder with a blue tattoo on it. She grabs it as she starts to remember all the things Arlong had done to her and the village over the years as she grabs the knife she had from before and starts to stab the tattoo and her shoulder in a rage. **

The moment she stabbed herself the audience were in a state for shock and panic as they were watching their frined and one of their student's was stabbing herself, some turned away as it was unbearable while some throw up again from the scene. Kendo was in tears as watching herself break down like this, it was not how she thought that she would be so emotional.

"**ARLONG!" Kendo shouted as she continued to stab herself with the knife with the blood flowing from the wound towards her already injured hand. As she was stabbing herself someone was watching her as she continued to stab. She was about to continue until a hand grabbed her wrist. The scene reveals a young man in sandals, jean shorts and a red button vest. He wore a straw hat with a green band on the middle on it and he had green hair with black shadows on it. Kendo feels that someone grabbed her hand, she turns to see who did it and saw familiar face…**

"**Izuku…"**

"Whoa, Deku is finally here."

"Thank goodness, that's was something I didn't expect from Kendo."

"Thanks Midoriya, see Big Sis stabbing herself was sick."

"Yeah thanks man but why does he had a scar under his right eye?"

**The knife falls to the ground as the two stay in place in the deserted village. "What do you want? You don't know any of this; you don't know what's been happening on the island for the past eight years." "Nope, I don't." "This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave this place." "Yep, you sure did." "So leave! I told you to leave! Get out of here! Get out of here now! Go! Go away!" said Kendo as she throws dirt behind her as Izuku watches her while doing nothing. Kendo finally gives up as she cries while Izuku was calmly watching her. Kendo's head picks up as she asks something. "Izuku…help me." With his eyes covered with shadows thanks to his hat. Izuku stands there with a serous expression on his face. He finally moves as he takes his hat off and puts it on Kendo's head which stuns her a bit. "Of course…that's what frineds do. Said Izuku as he walks forward a bit before crouching and shouts "HE'S GONNA PAY!" Kendo continues to hold the hat until a memory comes back**

"_**You better your hands off my hat!"**_

**Kendo looks at Izuku realizing that he was going to fight for her and her village. "Izuku…" **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to one of the most badass moments in Anime." I said with a smirk know how badass this scene was.

**Izuku starts to walk toward Arlong Park as three figures wait for him. One was sitting with a sword and a blue shirt with some bandages on his chest and he had blonde hair. One was smoking and wearing a black two-piece suit. And he had white and red hair. One was sitting on the ground with his legs cross and he had a bandana on his head and he was wearing googols on his face. He had purple hair. They were Bakugou, Todoroki and Mineta. "Let's go." Said Izuku as the three readied up. "Right!" the four were now walking down the road as Kendo was crying.**

"Alright Class A helping out."

"Man I've never seen Midoriya so mad and serious before."

"Yeah and I hope I never…"

"Izuku…"

**Arlong and his crew were talking about how they beat up two losers that challangde him and their thoughts were intreupted when they heard a bang on his gate. He turns towards it to see what was going on and a second bang on heard until the whole gate and wall was destroyed with smoke coming in, it shocked Arlong as he saw his wall was destroyed. The smoke starts to go away until it was gone and it reveals Izuku with his fist already tighten as smoke steams off it. **

"**Which one of you is Arlong?"**

**(A/N: Okay, I'm going to skip towards the end of the whole battle where Luffy is on top of the destroyed building.)**

**When the four arrived at Arlong Park, they were thrown into battle with the fishmen. They all fought hard (Well…except Mineta who ran away the most and after his fight, he hid) and eventually they won as Izuku used the building to collapse on to him and Arlong in which he survived thanks to his powers and emerged from the top of the destroyed building with blood trailing down him. The villagers were watching him as he tried to catch his breath as he took a deep breath. "KENDO!" Said girl looked on in anticipation from the green teen. "KENDO! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!" Shouted Izuku as Kendo was stunned that Izuku fought and won for her as tears of joy started to come out as she nods and responds his question. "Yeah." As the screen turns black.**

The audience was silence from how that events turned before they all cheered as their friend defeated the person that made their friend suffered for so long and saved her and her hometown in the process, Kendo in the audience was crying tears for joy knowing that someone is there to help out ours like a real hero. _'Izuku…'_

"Alright y'all, how about we take a little break from that and rest or go get food or go to the bathroom and come back in about 15 mintues and watch the next one?" I said as most of them nodded and went to do their things while I searched on my omniwatch and looked of the next universe to watch.

**Hey Guys, Pixel here and that was the lasest chapter of ****OOD****. There's going to be a new poll as the last one is close and the winner was DC Super High Girl (2019). I know how to write this down and you'll be surprised by it. **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND ENJOY**

**Pixel Out**


	4. Debut DC Style

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 183**

**Follows: 250**

**Reviews: 34**

**Communities: 0**

**Combined Views: 7804**

**Hey Guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and here's the latest chapter of: ****The Omniverse of Deku****. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for viewing it. Please go and check out my other works on my profile and please go vote on my poll to see what you want next. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later. (Also I've either brought back ****Golden Voice Deku ****or I'm still going to so go and read that.) and I should have uploaded the new chapter of ****Cinnimon Bun's Music**** so please go and read it.**

The audience have returned from their trips to either the bathrooms or just to get food. When they returned they were shocked to see that I changed my outfit. I was now wearing a black t-shirt with an orange ball with one red star in the middle of the ball on the front of the shirt, an orange and blue short shelve hoodie, black and white boxer shorts and sandals and the same goggles but I was now wearing a red and black cap with a pokeball symbol on it while I was wearing backwards. I was busy on my omniwatch swiping the touchscreen looking of the next universe to view that I didn't even hear them come in. I looked up from my wrist when I sensed I was being looked at, I saw that the audience was looking at me in curious as I raised an eyebrow.

"_Uhhh…what are you guys looking at?"_ I asked in my own curiously

"Uhh…_**Pixel**_-san?" asked Uraraka

"_Yes?"_

"Why are you wearing different clothes then the one from before? *Kero*" asked Tsuyu as she and the others were thinking the same question

"_Well, these are my PJs and I'm going to bed after the next three universes."_ I said as the rest were shocked that so much time as went by.

"But how, when you took us from our world it was morning." Said Aizawa as he remained the rest about their world's timespan as I sighed.

"_Remember that this is my dimension and I make the rules here. In here we've only went through one day but in your world time it's only passed 10 minutes."_ I said with me going back to the omniwatch to find the universe. As I expected that the info made the audience stunned and amazed that so little time has passed in their world.

"_Now that you've remained me. Let me fix something."_ I said as I snapped my fingers which caused a bright light to consume the room. The light started to fade as the audience looked around to see if anything had changed but nothing in the room had changed but when they looked to each other and to themselves, they saw that they weren't wearing their outfits that they were wearing when I took but instead I made them wear their PJs as well, for the men were either shirts, tank tops and boxer shorts. While for the ladies were either t-shirts, tank tops, gowns, shorts or cute hoodies. _'I knew that Tooru goes nude when she sleeps so I had to make her wear her PJs before that could happen.' _I thought with a blush on my face.

"_Saves me some energy and time from making you guys go back to your world and go and pack some things. Now sit down and relax because I found the next universe to watch."_ I said as I finally found a good universe to watch. As the audience were starting to take their seats, I put the universe's details into the projector as the screen started to coming to live as it went through the omniverse before it found the targeted universe and begun the loading process

_**Universe located**_

"_Oh and one more thing."_ I said as I got the audience's attention

_**Universe loading in progress**_

"_Mineta, Kaminari, Awase."_ I said calling the three students

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

"_If I hear one lewd, perverted or offensive comment on the people in what we're about to watch."_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

"_Then I'll make sure that I'll send you three to one of these universes where there's only dudes and not one chick. Got it."_ I said causally while smiling which scares the audience since they know I can do it.

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

"O-O-O-O-OKAY!" Shouted the three notorious perverts as I nodded and smiled from their answer

_**Universe loading complete**_

'_What did he mean by that?!' _thought most of the audience as most were afraid from my threat and some were rethinking about commenting on the people here

_**Universe DCSHG75 Loaded**_

_**#Debut: DC style**_

**The screen starts to play as it reveals a city with high buildings and one building had a golden planet on the top with some writing called "The Daily Planet" on it. Some people were walking by on the sidewalk to their daily activates, some teens were skateboarding pass a few people on the street as the day goes by.**

"Man, that city looks great."

"Yep, but judging by the people who are in the city, it looks like this city isn't in Japan."

"Yeah, it looks like that the city is in America."

"Yeah. Hey Pony, All Might. Do you guys know about this city." Asked Setsuna as the answer she got from the two who either has visited or lived in the US before was no.

"_I'm not surprised that you two don't know the city. The city's name is Metropolis and no it's not in this universe. The universe is one of two universes where there are heroes and villains, and while there are people with superpowers, not all have them and some of the best heroes don't even have superpowers or quirks, they use gadgets and tools and skills to become heroes."_ I said which shocks the audience that there are two universes out there with there are heroes and villains but some don't even have powers.

**The city was busy going on like everything was normal until an explosion happened at a nearby bank causing the citizens to run away from the explosion. A secondary explosion happened which caused a hugs black cloud to come out of the building. Something came out of the cloud and ran down the street with the smoke still covering it. The smoke clears to show one huge girl running while another girl was on top of her with a lot of money bags on the huge girl's back. "IT'S VILLAINS." "QUICKLY GET OF THE STREETS." Shouted the civilians as they ran for cover**

"Villains. I hate them."

"I know what you mean. Sometime they take things too far and for what?"

"For their own selfish needs."

"**HAHAHAHA. Oh I'm so happy, 10 million bucks, just our luck (Hey. That rhymes) man I love this job!" said the girl who was wearing a red and black liratard which made her look like a clown while the other girl looked she works out a lot because she was ripped and huge. She wore something that made her look like a cavewoman. The duo continued to run down the street, knocking off cars in their way as the huge girl saw something in the distance. "Hey Harley, up ahead." Said the huge girl as the now named Harley looks ahead to see a lot of Police cruisers show up and block their way. The police get out with their guns ready as two new people show up and landed on the street in front of the police. One had long ebony hair and sun-kissed skin. She had muscles on her muscles and a figure that was to kill for. She was wearing something that looked from Roman times as it was a bit revealing. It was an armor with a blue skirt with stars, a red chest plate with a golden "W" on her chest, just below her glorious cleavage, golden shoulder pads and sliver bracelets. She had red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head and star earrings, she also had a sword, shield and a yellow rope tied to her hip.**

**The other girl had blonde hair which was cut down right around her neck and had one bang on the left side of her face over her eye. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with an "S" inside a diamond on her chest which was glorious as the first mystery girl's. She had a red short skirt on which was doing little to nothing to cover her pump thighs. She had a red cape and red boots, all this together was put to put together to show her well developed and muscular body.**

The audience was surprised at the two new arrivals and their outfits. The men (who I didn't threaten) were trying not to go to perverted land as the girls' hero outfits left nothing to their imagination while the ones I did threaten were trying so hard not to perv out. While the women and girls in the audience were looking down on their own bodies and comparing theirs' with the two heroes on the screen, some like Momo, Mina, Midnight, The Wild Pussycats, Mei, Setsuna, Ibara and Kendo felt competition as some of them were thinking of changing their hero outfits to see how it feels like while the others like Tsuyu, Uraraka, Tooru, Reiko, Yui, Pony, Kinoko felt slightly inferior in terms of figure and bust size, they already felt inferior to their classmates and teacher now they had competition in a another universe while Jirou was depressed. (**a/n: I like Jirou and have nothing against her, I do like her body so please don't roast/flame me**)

"**Your crime spare ends here Harley and Giganta." Said the sun-kissed skinned girl as she hits her bracelets together causing a massive shockwave which hits the giant girl now named Giganta causing her to be pushed back a little but it did not much as she continued to run full speed towards the heroines. "Supergirl, your turn." Said the ebony haired girl as the blonde named Supergirl gets ready. Giganta starts to run at them and jumps in the air while Supergirl sprints towards the giant villain and jumps causing a sonic boom and a creator on the road as she riles a fist behind her. "You two ready to give up." Said Supergirl as she was ready to punch the two villains but…**

"**Haha, sorry Sups but we can't since you got a date, a date with Roc. Sups meet Roc, first name Roc last name Ket." Said the clown villainess as she pulls a rocket launcher out of nowhere and fires two rockets, one hitting Supergirl and sending her into a building while the other hitting Wonder Woman and she is in a ball of flames from the rocket. Giganta lands on the side of a building which she causes damage to it and bounces off it and lands on the road behind Wonder Woman and leaps again into the air before heading towards a bunch of cars that were still on the road and one had a family still inside it.**

The audience knew that the family had no time to get of the car in time to avoid the impact and some knew that there will be deaths while the rest tried to scream to the family thought the screen in hope there they would survive."

"Come on, get out of there!"

"Please someone help them."

"Get out, get out. You can make it."

"Please get out!"

"Please save them Deku!"

**The girls in the car where the family was in braced of impact before something unexpected happened. A red sneaker was shown as green lighting coursed around it before it jumped off the road leaving a small creator on the road and disappeared and before Giganta could crush the family, a blur hit her straight to her stomach as a fist made impact and sent her and Harley back with great force. The family still were bracing of anything to hit them but nothing did hit them. They slowly relaxed before seeing in front of them was a young teen with green hair wearing a pair of jeans and red sneakers and an unzipped hoodie which was flopping from the wind from the punch he just delivered and on the back of the hoodie had a sakura tree on it with letterings. The lettering said: Plus Ultra in red and yellow colors. "You guys are alright now, why." The young teen turned his head to show the family a smiling and handsome face with freckles on his cheeks. "Because I AM HERE." Said the young man.**

"IZUKU/MIDORIYA/DEKU/IZU-KUN/MUSCLES!" Shouted the audience as they saw their friend/crush/hero/rival/classmate was here and saved the family from getting hurt but they saw that Izuku looked a bit older and more muscle than where he is now while All Might was smiling at his successor as he took after him.

'_Thank you Young Midoriya.'_

*Whistle* "Look at those muscles."

"I wonder how much he lifts."

"Ohhh, me likey!"

"I APPROVE!"

"I need him now!"

"Calm yourself."

'_D-D-D-D-Deku-kun…sexy…'_

'_I would mind him crushing me with those legs.'_

**Harley got up and removed some dollar bills from her face and faces Izuku. "Oh yeah. And who are you cutie." Asked Harley as her flirt caused the air in the cinema to go heavy as some of the ladies in the room filled the killer aura as they were jealous that a villain was trying to seduce their Izuku. "Get a hero from Japan who happen to walk on by here." Said Izuku casual as he was not affected by the flirt. "Oh yeah, well let's see if we can send you back home with a BANG!" Shouted Harley as she fired two more rockets straight to Izuku who get pointed his hands in front of the rockets and flicked two fingers at them causing them to go off course and exploding in the air above the cars. **

"Dude that was cool."

"Yeah and he didn't even do much to stop the rockets."

"Yeah, Izuku-niichan is so cool."

"**Sorry, but you two are under…uh?" said Izuku as he was ready to stop the two villains but they weren't in front of him anymore, he turned to see that Giganta was hopping away in the other direction. "Running away already." Said Izuku with a sweatdrop on his head. A weird red looking car came out of nowhere and a blonde woman with long hair and glasses was driving it. "You got ahead of yourself Izuku." Said the woman as she smiles at the green hair teen and lands the car next to him.**

"Hey is that Melissa?"

"It is!"

"Who?"

"She's one of our friends from I-Island who helped us save the Island from a staged villain attack during the summer."

"Ohhh."

'_Why does this look so familiar?"_

"**Sorry Melissa but you know me. They're fast. Please follow them." Said Izuku as he hops into the car. "Haha, you're impossible. Your body always moves before you think Deku." Said Melissa as she presses a button on the steering wheel and drives off to follow the two villains. Down on a road the two villain were running but were unaware that something was following them as a red drone was close behind them. The drone targets them and sends the location to the car and the car catches up with them. Giganta turns and spots the car following them. "Hey, some weird car is following us Harley." Said the giant to her partner as Harley turns to see that there was car following them saw that the boy from before was in it. "Damn these heroes!" yelled Harley as she fires two more rockets towards the car but the car actives a gadget that fires a missile of its own but the missile breaks apart and releases small containers which pop and turn into large bubbles. The rockets go into two bubbles and explode in them but the bubble remains entacted until the bubbles pop releasing the smoke. "You're kidding me?" said Harley as she was frustrated by the fact that her rockets didn't do a thing. Giganta continues to rampage through the road knocking over cars and light poles. "Deku, hurry up and stop them or we'll be late." Said Melissa as she was tired for chasing the villains around. Izuku gets up from his sit and jump to the front of the car and power up as green lighting courses off him. "I know, I'm on it." Said Izuku as he jumps into the air and causes the car to spin of a moment.**

"Hey, is anyone noticing that Midoriya is not breaking anything yet."

"Yeah, you're right. Has he finally gotten full control over his quirk?"

"I think so."

**The two villains climb up a building as Izuku is in the air not too far away from them and he smiles at them. "You don't just give up, do you?!" yelled Harley as she fires two more rockets at Izuku but he simply rails a punch behind him before he punches the air. "DEITROT SMASH!" Shouted Izuku as his punch caused a great air pressure that causes the rockets to go off course, hitting each other and exploding in the air. The two villains land on the side of a building and Izuku who also lands on the side of a building but he jumps from it and soar through the air towards the villains but he turns to see three more rockets were heading to him. He flicks them off course and explodes but the explosion was too close and Izuku was engulfed in the inferno. **

"No Izuku!"

"Come nerd, come back."

"DEKU!"

**Something inside the inferno starts to come out of the flames and smoke covers the thing, the smoke fades to reveal Izuku alright in his hero outfit (the current one) with his mask and mouth guard on as his clothes burned off thanks to explosion. **_**'Now for an ultimate move. Everyone, I named this move after all of you.' **_**Thought Izuku as he starts twist in the air at high speeds while Giganta leaps towards him. "HEROES!" Izuku stops twisting and hits Giganta with a punch filled with OFA. "SMASH!" Giganta and Harley collided with the pavement and a great air pressure blow through the street as the money flies all over the road. Giganta and Harley were in a massive crater as Supergirl and Wonder Woman appeared in front of the crater. The two see Izuku sitting on the ledge of a building looking down on them.**

"**Who is that?" asked Supergirl as she has never seen a hero like him before. **_**'I wonder if he's single?'**_

"**I do not know sister but he could be the chosen champion of Zeus himself." Wonder Woman as she thought that the green hero was one of the chosen heroes of the Gods. **_**'Have the Gods sent the worthy champion to help on my quest and sent a worthy man to "assist" me?'**_

"**His name is Deku and he's a foreign exchange student from Japan." Said Melissa as she drove to the two as the two heroines looked back at Deku. "Yep, remember that name well because the name will be known as the Symbol Of Hope. Said Melissa as the screen goes back to Izuku smiling face and the screen turns black.**

The audience was silence from how that events turned before they all cheered as their friend debuted in the coolest way and looks like he finally has control of his quirk and made a new move which seem OP, but the girls in the audience except Eri, Inko, Thirteen and Recovery Girl were pissed that those two were attracted to Izuku.

"_Alright y'all, ready of the next one?"_ I asked as most of them nodded and went to do their things while I searched on my omniwatch and looked of the next universe to watch.

**Hey Guys, Pixel here and that was the latest chapter of ****OOD****. There's a new poll as the last one is close and the winner for the last one was Super Dad with Kindergarten at close second and tied in third were Chibi Izuku and Female Deku. I know how to write Super Dad down and you'll be surprised by it. **

**And Heroes Smash is my own original move which is spinning in the air with great speed and force and taking the momentum and putting it into the fist. Drawback is that if too much force and power is put into it will cause the arm to break and ther muscles to t **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND ENJOY**

**Pixel Out**


	5. Kindergarten 1-A

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 212 (Thank you all!)**

**Follows: 283 (Let's go to 300)**

**Reviews: 37 (You guys can request anything that I know.)**

**Communities: 1 (Which surprised me)**

**Combined Views:13 152**

**Hey Guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and here's the latest chapter of: ****The Omniverse of Deku****. I had to stop the Super Dad AU since I got writer's block on it so I will make two chapters to make it up to those who voted of it. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for viewing it. Please go and check out my other works on my profile and please go vote on my poll to see what you want next. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later.**

"_Alright y'all, ready of the next one?"_ I asked as most of them nodded and went to do their things while I searched on my omniwatch and looked of the next universe to watch. The omniwatch searches for a universe and it found one, it loaded to the projector and begun the loading process

_**Universe located**_

_**Universe loading in progress**_

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

_**Universe loading complete**_

_**Univers….**_

_**Error!**_

_**Error!**_

_**Error!**_

_**Universe corrupted.**_

_**Universe can't not be loaded.**_

"_What the…" I _said as this has never happened before. _I _went to the watch and looked as to why the universe could not be loaded in, _I_ got up and wrap to the universe projector. The audience looked at me as they didn't know what to do. _I _returned with a sheepish smile and _I_ was rubbing the back of my head.

"_Hahaha…I may have had a mistake. The universe we were going to see is uhh…owned by someone else…" _I said as the audience went wide eyed as they thought that something like this could be possible.

"But how? I thought that you were a God." Said Mineta as he didn't buy what I was saying.

"_I said I'm an __**Author **__and while authors make universes that are original, sometimes there are similar universes so we can't take that universe." I _said with a serious expression on my face as the audience were digesting the new information that I can't view some universes.

"So…what is going to happen?" asked All Might wanting to know with going to happen.

"_Well since that universe can't be viewed, we'll get go to the closest one next to it." I _said as I go back to my Omniwatch and move to the next one. The screen flashes as the universe is being loaded

_**Universe located**_

_**Universe loading in progress**_

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

_**Universe loading complete**_

_**Universe KID/8548 Loaded**_

_**Kindergarten 1-A**_

**The screen comes to life as it shows Izuku running to his classroom as he was currently late.**

"Midoriya, stop running in the hallways as it not the way of how our upperclassmen were during their time in U.A." Yelled Iida as he tried to scold his friend.

"Relax Iida, we run in the hallways all the time so no biggie." Said Mirio as the rest of the Big 3 nod their heads to his statement.

"But still."

"**Oh man, Mr Aizawa is going to kill me for being late." Said Izuku as he finally reaches his class. He takes a deep breath and opens the door with his eyes closed and starts to apologize.**

"**Morning Mr Aizawa, sorry I'm late, I had something to do with my mom and…" Izuku started to apologize but stops as he felt something tugging his pants, he cracks one eye opened and looks down and what he saw shocked him to his core**

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, why did he scream?"

**Izuku screamed as he saw his class…**

"Well that's rude…"

"Yeah, what caused Midoriya to scream like that?"

"Probably saw something that scared him…probably Bakugou"

"Yeah…Hey! What the hell weird hair?!"

**But…they wouldn't themselves…**

"Why?"

**The 19 students who were in the room were not themselves because…they were 6 years-old in their U.A. uniforms but they were modified as the boys wore shorts…**

"WAIT WHAT!" Shouted Class 1-A in the audience as they were shocked to see their counterparts reverted back to their childhood forms. While Midnight were trying taking photos for blackmail material on her students if one of them stepped out of line.

"**Ahh Midoriya, so you did survive the blast and seems that you were lucky." Midoriya turned around to see his homeroom teacher entering the classroom**

"**Sensei, what happened?" asked Midoriya while starting to sweat as his classmates were all looking at him.**

"Yeah that what we wanna know!" shouted the majority of the audience as they wanted to know what happened to them

"**Apparently they were turned to children after accidentally getting shot by an experiment by one of the students from the support course." Said Aizawa tiredly as he doesn't get paid enough of this.**

"Yeah I would be the same if it happened here."

"**So how long will they be like this?" asked Midoriya, worried for his friends' condition.**

"Awww he's still worried for us. Thanks Midoriya!" shouted Class A sans Bakugou who grumbled but smiled for his friend's/rival's concern for him

"**We aren't exactly sure when will them revert back into their normal ages as the device that caused them to be like this exploded before we could retrieve the data needed to see how long will the effect last on them." Said Aizawa as he turns to Izuku as he noticed something that was bugging him**

"**Midoriya, why are you the only one who didn't get caught up in this mess? We were looking for you and we thought that the blast caused you to be unborn" asked Aizawa**

"**I was with All Might and lost track of time so I ran late." Answered Izuku with Aizawa nodding and turning to the door and started to walk.**

"**Well then that's convenient for me. Midoriya, you are now in charge of looking after them." Said Aizawa **

"**Okay…EHHHH?!" Izuku shouted as he froze with his eyes going wide in shock and him tuning to his teacher as he walks**

"WHAT!?" Shouted the audience as they were shocked to see that Aizawa was going to leave Izuku in charge for looking after 19 kindergartens who were just teenagers while Aizawa grinned creepily as he knew what his counterpart was trying to do.

"**You have my permission to roam around the campus with the kids and you have permission to use the homeroom to keep them in one place while we teachers go to your dorm and fix it to accommodate the kids. Kids, listen to Midoriya-sensei." Said Aizawa as he walked out of the room leaving the A kids and a frozen Izuku.**

"**Eh…hold on, Sensei!" shouted Izuku as he watched his homeroom teacher leave. **_**'This is worrisome…what am I doing to do'. **_**Thought Izuku as he looks at his young…younger classmates as some of them run up to him.**

"**Hey sensei, let's play!" yelled Uraraka while pulling on Izuku's pants while Tsuyu takes Izuku's left hand.**

The audience turn to the two girls in the room and see that they were red…well Uraraka was redder than Tsu as she was trying to hide by putting her hands on her face while Tsu who still had her legendry poker face was actually blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I-I was a hyperact-t-t-tive kid when I was younger…" Uraraka stuttered because she didn't want her childhood to be reveal to everyone this early.

"**HEY!" Shouted an angry voice which startled Izuku. He turns around to see who shouted and sees an angry and irritated Bakugou glaring at him.**

"**K-K-K-K-KACCHAN?!" Izuku shouted as he saw his little friend**

"Little! I'll show you little!" shouted Bakuogu while trying to cause an explosion…if he still had his quirk as _I_ took away their quirks.

"**You…you're Deku?" asked Bakugou as he starts to shake**

"**Y-Yeah, that's right." Answered Izuku **_**'Have their memories reverted back to when they were children?' **_**thought Izuku missing Bakugou who's hands were smoking'**

"**How did you get bigger…?" **

"**Oh well…it's not like I've gotten bigger, it just that you've smaller…" said Izuku as he finally noticed that Bakugou was shaking until the ash blonde kid jumped on top of Izuku's head and let a few explosions on the green teen's head**

"**EVEN IF YOU'RE BIGGER, YOU'RE STILL DEKU!" Shouted Bakugou while trying to blow up Izuku who was trying to shield his head from the pain from the explosions.**

"**OWWW! Kacchan, that hurts." Yelled Izuku through the pain.**

"Really Bakugou, even when you were younger, you were like this…" said Kirishima while the rest of those in the audience who knew Bakugou could only shake their heads, while Bakugou was grinding his teeth

"**Bakugou-chan." The two stops their attics and turn to see that Tsuyu was looking at them with a finger on her chin. "You shouldn't play with fire inside the classroom and you also shouldn't act so violent towards sensei. *ribbit*" said Tsuyu with a little cute ribbit**

"CUTE!" Shouted the girls and women in the audience with the men covering their ears from the sudden shout and me wearing my googols as the little ribbit from the little frog girl so too cute to watch without eye protection, while Tsuyu finally let her poker face go and was red from the embarrassment

"**SHUT IT FROG FACE!" Shouted explosion boy as he caused Tsu's eyes to start to have tears which Izuku noticed and put Bakugou down and go to Tsu**

"**Sorry about that Asui but Kacchan has a bit of a foul mouth." Said Izuku, trying to calm down Tsuyu but she noticed something that Izuku kept saying**

"**Kacchan?" she asked which caught Izuku's attention**

"**Oh that's just my nickname for Bakugou." Izuku answer as he rubbed his head**

"Now that I think about, why do you two keep calling each other by your nicknames Bakugou? Do you like Midoriya calling you that/" Todoroki asked to the walking TNT with everyone turning their heads to Bakugou to see his reponse but to their surprise they saw Bakugou with a blank face.

'_Is he not going to deny it?'_

"**Then I want you to call me Tsu-tan." Tsu said with a bright smile which caused Izuku to smile as well**

"**Ok Tsu-chan." Izuku called the frog girl 'new' nickname**

'_**Even as she is like this, she's still blunt with everything.'**_

"**Tsu-tan." Tsu said again with Izuku noticing the incorrect use in the name**

"**Tan."**

"**Okay…" Izuku finally said after that with Tsu grabbing his hand again and holding it.**

"**Okay, kids. It is time to go outside and play." Izuku said with the kids all running outside as Izuku knew that it would be a bad idea to make 19 kids with powerful quirks to stay outside with a lovely day going on.**

"At least he's thinking." Said Nezu while taking a sip for tea which _I_ noticed

"_Hey, where'd you get the tea?" I _said because don't remember making any tea for the dimension

"I have my ways." Said Nezu while taking another sip for tea

"_Okay man." I _saidwhich weirded me out

"**Hey hey sensei, look at me. I'm flying!" Uraraka yelled while in the air as she was using her quirk to make herself weightless while the other kids looked at her in awe**

"Ever bubbly hey Uraraka." Said Kendo which caused the rest to laugh while the anti-gravity girl just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide in it.

"**H-H-Hey, Uraraka-san, you shouldn't do that, you'll float away if you not careful." Said Izuku while grabbing Uraraka so that she doesn't float away, her quirk was cancelled and she felt sick and she was as she started to throw up...**

"Glitter and…sparkles?" Aizawa saw that his student was throwing up sparkles and glitter which made the audience confused and they turned to me as they heard me cough.

"_I edited it so that we don't see real vomit, I mean come on there's kids in the room. I don't want them to see actual vomit." I _said as the audience that understood why I was editing the universe.

"**You shouldn't use your quirk like that Uraraka-san, you'll float away if you're not careful." Izuku, sitting down with Uraraka sitting on his lap while her eyes were swirls. **

Uraraka was jealous and happy at the scene, happy that she was sitting on Deku-kun's lap, jealous that she wasn't the one sitting on Deku-kun's lap

"**I brought some water sensei *kero*" Tsu said as she approached the two with a bottle of water in her hands.**

"CUTE!" The girls and women in the audience shouted again while the men covering their ears from the sudden shout and me wearing my googols and headphones for the protection.

"**Thank you Asui-san." Izuku thanked the little frog girl while taking the bottle from Tsu**

"**Call me Tsuyu-tan?" the girl corrected her 'sensei' with Izuku smiling sheepishly **

"'**Tan' calling you that will be a bit of a hurdle." Izuku said **

"**You'll get used to it after a while." Tsu said quirky while grabbing Izuku's hand again as Uraraka finished her water and noticed what Izuku was doing**

"What?" the audience were scared at what could little Uraraka was thinking while Eri and Kota were confused

"**Me too!" Uraraka shouted as she caught Izuku's Tsu's attention. "Please call me 'Chako' sensei."**

"**Eh..Cha? What?" Izuku trying to make to what Uraraka was trying to do**

"**Call me Chako even Ochako is fine!" Uraraka yelled **

"**Ehhh…" Izuku couldn't come up with words as he was embarrassed**

"**Why do you want sensei to call you Chako?" Tsu asked, intrigued to what was playing in front for her **

"**It's not fair! Why is Tsuyu-tan and Bakugou-san the only ones who get names from sensei! My name is nice too~" Uraraka yelled as Izuku was red and was looking for an escape but saw nothing until he gave up and started to speak but his words were silent while the girls not hearing anything**

"**Come on, say it please." Uraraka said encouraging her sensei to speak as he was gathering his courage to speak until**

"**O-O-O-Ocha…O-Ochako-…chan." Izuku finally said it while Uraraka brighten from Izuku calling her by her new nickname.**

"**Yes!" Uraraka yelled as she jumps and hugs Izuku which startled him but he sighs and hugs her back while Tsuyu smiles and joins in the hug.**

'_**Well, I hope that they don't remember this when they turn back to normal but this feels nice…' **_**Izuku thought whiling hugging the two girls not knowing that his life was going to be a bit crazier as the scene fades to black**

The audience clap their hands as they loved the universe but during the clapping, a beeping noise was heard as the audience were looking around for the sound's origins. The beeping came from my Omniwatch, _I _looked at it to see what was wrong. My eyes go wide as I was shocked to see what universe was near this one.

"_No way…it can't be." I _said as a smile started to form on my face

"What's wrong _**Pixel-san**_?" Inko asked as she saw the smile on my face

"_Nothing, it's just a universe that I was looking for." I _said as _I _pressed on my Omnitab and the screen flashing as it goes white and a car's engine was heard roaring.

**Hey Guys, Pixel here and that was the latest chapter of ****OOD****. There's a new poll as the last one is close and the winner for the last one was not a surprise as I saw it coming. The winner of the poll is Transformers (2007), so I'll provide you all with work, so a new poll is up so go and vote on it and I have a new story that is on the works as I'll announce it in a later chapter.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND ENJOY**

**Pixel Out**


	6. 2 Fast For Y'all Man!

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 232**

**Follows: 319**

**Reviews: 42 **

**Communities: 2**

**Combined**** Views:**** 17**** 7****95**

_**SURPRISE UNIVERSE!**_

**Hey Guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and here's the latest chapter of: ****The Omniverse of Deku**** and it's a ****SURPRISE UNIVERSE****, I am busy making the Transformers chapter that I was supposed to publish but decided to show this one instead. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for viewing it. Please go and check out my other works on my profile and please go vote on my poll to see what you want next. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later.**

"_Alrighty, this universe was handpicked by mine since this one is one of my most favourite universes out there." _I said as I was excited for this since it had things I like but the rest were curious about this universe.

"But Pixel-san, why is this universe so special?" asked Kaminari as he and the others were wondering as to why I was happy about this particular universe.

"_Well Jamming-Yay, this universe was based from one of my world's movies and I love it since out of the series, I love 3 of the 9 movies and this is one of them."_ I said in a fact tone to approve my point. As the rest were thinking about what I said, some still had doubts

"Please, what's so special about some crappy universe that was based from a crappy movie from your world. I think it'll suck since that green idiot is in it." Said Monoma with everyone looking at him in shock that he said that with him not even looking at them as he was annoyed that he was not in the universe that played so far as Class A and a few from Class B were in some of them but his thought was interrupted as he sensed an evil and angry aura that was closing in on him. He tried to see what was up but was stopped when binds came out of his seat and tied around his body and hosed him in the air. He tried to get free but the binds got tighter as he struggled, I appeared in front of him but my eyes were black as my pupils were red and were in the shape of a dragon. My body was shaking as red and black energy was leaking out of my body and as causing the building to shake out of control with everyone grabbing hold of something. I lean forward and spoken in a dark and eerie voice.

"_**Now listen here you quirk copying parasite. If I ever hear you or anyone talk trash to any of my favourite movies, shows, cartoons, anime or music, I'll track you down and put you into a f**king slaughterhouse like the disgusting unpleasant pig that are you. Do I make myself clear?" **_I said as Monoma as too feared to even reply which set me off even more. _**"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" **_ I said with more rage as the building shook more wild, Monoma nodded his head as he showed that he understood, I took a deep breath and released him from the binds and let him fall back into his seat. I vanished and reappeared in my seat as my eyes returned to normal and the energy that was leaking out of my body started to slow down as the building repaired itself from the cracks that were made from the shaking. I looked at my wrist to see that the universe was ready to be loaded.

"_Sorry for that you guys, I didn't want you to see me angry, the universe is ready to be loaded." _I said as I pressed the load button and the screen started to flash as the data started to load

_**Universe located**_

'_Note to self…' _thought most of the audience as they watched the screen on the loading progress to begin

_**Universe loading in progress**_

'_Never…'_

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

'_Ever…'_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

'_Piss off/make Pixel-san mad or angry ever/ ever again …'_

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

'_OR I'M DEAD!'_

_**Universe loading complete**_

_**Universe FF2/2003 Loaded**_

_**2 FAST OF Y'ALL MAN**_

**The screen starts to play as it reveals a pick-up truck with people on it backing up, it stops as it lower itself as the people start to get out and start to put street cones and a sign on the road, they rush back onto the truck and they drive off as the camera shows that the sign they put in the road was a "Road Closed" sign.**

"Why did they does they?" asked Mina as she and the rest were confused as to why were the people on the screen put stuff on the road to show that it was closed but the road shouldn't be closed.

"_Just keep watching you guys and relax." _I said as I ate some popcorn with the rest going back to the screen to see more

**The screen changes to a different location as the road as filled with cars that look customized and two people on bikes were doing wheels as they raced down the road. As more cars arrived and more people put down more street cones and more Road Closed signs in different streets, one person in a garage was walking until a cellphone rang, he picked it up and talked into it.**

"**Yo, Sero, tell me the status baby, tell me we good?" said the person in the garage as the person on the phone replied. "Beautiful, it going be an all-time of the night." Said the person as he closes the phone and walks out of the garage and the light shows he face to be…Kirishima with his big red hair.**

"Kiri/Kirishima/Is that me!?" shouted the most of the audience and Kirishima himself as they were not expecting someone from Class A to be in the universe this early into it.

"What didn't he said Sero on the phone?" said Tsuyu as she remembered that Kirishima on the screen was talking to Sato on the phone.

"Hey you're right Tsu, does that mean that Sero is in this universe as well?" said Uraraka as many were wondering when will they see the Tape friend in this universe

"**Alright, Alright, Alright! Fire them up! We go live in 5! It's time for ignition in straight automobile." Said Kirishima as the engines from different cars started to rev in energy as he walks to the road with three different looking cars were lined up together. An orange/brown car was lined up as a brown haired man as sitting on the hood of the car as a brunette hair woman was with him at the car as she took off his jacket and his comb out of his hair but painfully as he hissed in pain. "Ow, girl." Said the man as the woman apologized.**

"Wait a minute…is that me?!" said Kinoko and Sen as they saw themselves together in the screen as the rest was snickering at the two as they figure out that in that universe, those two were dating

**A woman with pink clothes was walking to a pink car as she wiped off something on the side of the cars as four more women were wiping the car as the camera showed a tanned woman with long pink hair. "Alright ladies, we're good…we're good." Said the woman as she nodded at the excellent work for her friends as they polished her car**

"Looky, that's me!" shouted Mina as she was happy that she was finally in a universe and she saw how she looked great on the screen.

**Two women were wiping a red car as a man was walking towards them and he grabbed their butts in which they were surprised at the action. "That's it baby!" he shouted in English and in Spanish as he turns around to show his face with a beanie on but you could see a little bit of purple hair. (a/n: sorry, I do know little bit of Spanish but couldn't get what was he saying.)**

"Is that me? Oh crap…" said Mineta as he saw what his counterpart did on screen and could feel the hate and disappointment aimed at him

"**Come Kiri. Let's get this race." Said Mineta as he was ready to race but Kiri walked out of the crowd and saw something**

"**Whoa, whoa man, wait a second man. You cats are first wave. Where's your fourth at?" asked Kiri as he was walking in front of the cars as he saw that only three cars were there and not four. **

"**Yo, it was Shoda man but he had to work the graveyard shift." As Sen as he still sat on his hood. "What, graveyard shift?" said Kiri as he was not expecting this. Sen got off his hood and walk a little bit to the front. **

"**Yo, why don't you run with us Kiri?" asked Sen as he just wanted to race. "Hell no, I'm not running with y'all man." Said Kiri fast as he didn't want to race at all. "Either you find a fourth or you don't race." Said Kiri as he was serious about not making them race. **

"**We should find two, so we don't roll with skirt here." Said Mineta with him pointing towards Mina as he didn't want a girl on the road.**

Mineta could feel the rage build up some more from his sexist comment while _I_ was chucking seeing that Mineta was slowly going to die soon.

"**Ohhhh" said Mina's crew as they heard his comment as a challenge and Mina replies to him. "Idiotia." In Spanish as the two start to argue as Kiri gets an idea.**

"**Wait a second, wait a second. Why don't I find y'all a fourth and we can settle this on the street huh?" said Kiri as he faces the racers. **

"**Bring him on." Said Mina confidently as she thought that Kiri was not going to find a good driver. **

"**Anybody I want?" asked Kiri as he wanted to make sure that they won't back down from this request. Mineta agrees in Spanish. **

"**No matter who it is?" asked Kiri one more time seeing if they would back out. **

"**Yeah." Said Sen as all three agreed to Kiri's request. Kiri pulls out his phone and dials a number as he calls someone, the line was busy until…**

"**Yo." Said a deep voice on the phone**

"**Yeah man, you wanna race tonight?" asked Kiri to the person on the other line as the screen changes to someone's house as man was walking around with a towel around him as he was talking on the phone. **

"**Yeah, you know I could use the money." Said the man as he walks into the light. **

"**You got four minutes' man." Said Kiri to tell him how much time he has. The man turns to the light but only shows his eyes. **

"**Alright, I'll be there." Said the person as his green eyes were looking at his window as Kiri laughs a bit before closing his phone and the man running out of his boathouse with fresh clothes on and runs into a building as his opens a door to a Nissan Skyline GTR 1995 which was modified as it had green lights under it and green racing strips and he jumps into it before turning on the ignition and the car roars into life as he drives off into the night. A young lady closes her ears as she listens and watches a car sound system bang as it played loud music as two more people were standing next to a car's boot as it sound system banged as well to the music playing off it as two more people were standing next to another car's boot as it sound system banged as well but one more person was standing next to one more car's boot as it sound system opened a hidden compartment as it too was banging to the music with someone breaking dancing to the music**

"**The race starts in four minutes." Said Kiri as the crowd cheered as two girls spray painted the road to put the start and finish line was. "Alright girls, let's do this!" shouted Mina as she and her crew fist pumped and clapped their hands as a car with green lights under it was speed past other cars as it was going somewhere fast as the driver changed gears fast.**

"Whoever Kiri called is one hell of a driver." Said Kaminari as he and the rest were impressed by the skills that the driver of the Nissan GTR Skyline was

"But he is speeding, that kind of driving is reckless and needs to be stopped!" shouted Iida as he didn't like the speed that the car was going.

"**You think you're gonna win baby?" asked Kinoko as she wanted to see if her boyfriend was ready. **

"**What you think?" said Sen as her answer was obvious. The two started to argue saying he better win as they had rent to pay as the same car from before was speeding under a freeway bridge. People continued to dance as someone was turning a photo for a sexy girl and a car's engines as people continued to dance to the music and a few fighting. The car from before still speeds down the road before taking a few sharp turns as people continue to party and dance as the racers were getting ready. **

"**Hey, I'll get you when you get a car worth racing huh?" said Mineta to someone as a car arrives as it revs its engine and smoke blowing off the front wheels as people started to move away to make it pass and they cheered as they knew whose car that was. Kiri smirks knowing **_**he**_** arrived. **

"**Yeah! There's our fourth right there." He said as the others racers started to regret not find they're fourth on their own.**

"**Shit, it's Izuku." Said Mina as she now knew that this race just got harder as the car continued to rev and blow smoke off the wheel as the smoke blow a woman with her skirt going up. People continue to cheer and clap as the car revs and the racers look at their new opponent's car as it finally parks next to the rest as the crowd cheer with the car blowing smoke one more time before the driver gets out of the car and shakes a few people in the crowd before he turns to show his face. He had green hair with black shadows in it, he had freckles on his face and he was grinning as he was walking to Kiri**

"IZUKU/DEKU/MIDORIYA!" Shouted the audience as they saw their cinnamon bun get out of the car and smiles

"What if Midoriya was the one driving the car, how good for a driver is he?" Iida asked while the audience turned to me to see if _I _could answer the question.

"_Just wait and see." I _said while smiling

"**What's up Kiri." Said Izuku as he fists pump Kiri's fist as the two greet.**

"**What's happening dude." Said Kiri as he finishes the fist pump as Izuku turns and looks at the other racers**

"**Thanks for the invite." Izuku said with a smile**

"**No problem at all man, just uhh remember me with you wax alright?" said Kiri with Izuku looking at his opponents **

"**They got deep pockets?" asked Izuku to his friend as he turns back to him**

"**Hahaha, real deep." Said Kiri as the two turn around to face the racers**

"**What's up Mina?" greeted Izuku to his good friend**

"**What's up Deku?" Mina greeted back to Izuku**

"We know each other?"

"_Yep."_

"**What do you say we kick it a nickel?" said Izuku as he grins as he made the challenge even more interesting **

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Nobody said anything about raising the stakes." Said Mineta as didn't come to lose all his cash here**

**Izuku and Kiri looked at each other with the red haired shrugged his shoulders as Izuku starts to walk to Mineta and stop as he eyes him down**

"**If that's the case, why don't you ask these fine people to back the line up so you can go home." Said Izuku as the crowd hears it and start to laugh**

"That's right Deku, show him who's boss."

"OHHHHHH! BURN!"

"SHUT UP!"

**Mineta turns around to face the crowd and shushes them, he turns back to Izuku.**

"**Okay that, 35 large. 3.5 Grande." Mineta with him giving the wad of cash to Kiri and Izuku does the same as the green haired man walks back to his car.**

"**35 large huh?" said Sen as he wanted to make sure how much was on the line with Kiri coming to him. "Either that or you can go home bru." Kiri said unamused as Sen gives him the money and counts it. "It's all there." Sen said seeing that Kiri was counting it. "It better be."**

**Mina was in her car waiting for Kiri as he approaches her. "Damn Mina, uhh when are you gonna pop my clutch huh?" Kiri trying to flirt with the pink hair woman as she gives him the money and giggles. "As soon you get the right set of tools." Mina said with a smile**

"Ohhhh, I ship thought two in this one." Midnight said with the two teens in the audience blushing red…well more red of Kirishima and purple for Mina as _I _smile seeing the relationship that the two share _'They are so going to hook up'_

**Izuku walks back to his car and smiles at the crowd as the race was about to begin but stops as he notices a green haired woman in the crowd looking at him. **

"TSU/TSU-CHAN /ASUI-SAN/ Is that me *ribbit*!?" Shouted the audience as they saw their friend on the screen and were confuse as to why was she looking at Midoriya

**Izuku still looking at her as he gets into his car and sits down while looking at her as Tsuyu turns and leaves before looking at him and smiles before disappearing into the crowd.**

"**Alright, back up, back up let's go." Said Kiri with Izuku's car rear exhaust pipe blowing green flames with a rev as the crowd back up trying to get burn by the flame. The racers look at each other as Mina looks at Sen while he turns to Mineta while he turns to Izuku as he cracks his neck. **

"**Okay, back up back up. Off the street. Alright people keep your ears really alright cause I got a surprise for y'all this evening." Said Kiri as the race was about to begin with Mina throwing a fist in the air to her crew as they cheered her on. Kinoko cheering on her boyfriend as he was trying to convince himself that he'll win and Mineta doing a silent pray as Izuku looking calm as he revs his car**

"This is it!" said Sato as the audience were sinking in their seats ready for the race

"**Ready?" Kiri said pointing to Mina as she revs her car to confirm that she's ready**

"**Ready?" Kiri said to pointing Sen as he revs his car to confirm that he's ready**

"**Ready?" Kiri said to pointing Mineta as he revs his car to confirm that he's ready**

"**Ready?" Kiri said to pointing Izuku as he revs his car to confirm that he's ready**

**Kiri puts his arm in the air and throws it down as he shouts**

"**GO!"**

**The cars' tiers spins as they set off with the car zooming into Izuku's face showing he had a calm expression. The crowd cheer as they watched the cars going. Izuku changed the gear to his car and looked at his gages to see how fast was the car before turning to look at Sen who looked back at him before changing his car gear and putting his foot down on the gas pedal and speeding away from Izuku. Mineta narrowed his eyes and changed gear while Mina changed gears as well and put her foot down on the gas pedal as the four cars speed down the road. Izuku steers while looking at the gages and see Sen in front of him as his car front bummer was barley touching Sen's rear bummer, Sen looks at rear-view mirror and sees Izuku was right behind him before changing gears again and looking at his own gages before turning away from him as the street race goes on.**

"THAT'S IT SEN! SHOW THAT CLASS A IDOIT WHO IS THE BETTER DIRVER AND SHOW THAT-Mmmmhhhhhh!" Monoma was shouting a bunch of crap before _I _snapped my fingers and made a gag to shut him up.

**Izuku looks back to see Mina and Mineta were still trying to catch up before around the road before changing gears and is side by side with Sen. Sen looks at Midoriya before seeing a turn as he realises what Izuku was going to do.**

"**Oh hell no!" he yells before the two make a sharp long turn with Sen gaining the lead with Izuku close behind and the rest. Izuku tries to pass Sen but Sen turns and blocks the way of Izuku to pass**

"**You not passing me dawg, you not passing dawg, come on!" Sen said while blocking Izuku's way while the green hair in question is still trying to pass him. "What you man?" Izuku said as he was trying to pass Sen as he speeds with flames coming out of the exhasut as the four cars pass a "Road Closed" sign**

"**Told you not passing me." Sen said while looking at his door mirror seeing Izuku still was behind him while in Izuku's car, he was focused and changing gear to try and pass Sen while in the back Mina was trying to pass Mineta who was not letting her pass. **

"**Move bitch!" yelled Mina in frustration for not being able to pass the grapist. The four take another turn as the race intensified**

"Dude, this race is awesome, I can't stop watching it."

"I know bro, I know."

**Mina growls in frustration as she can't pass Mineta while Sen's rear bummer touches Izuku's front bummer while Izuku still had a calm and focused expression as he charges gear and turns to the left of Sen's car while looking back as the racers pass by store fronts as they continue to race.**

**At a building, a lock was being preyed opened with a crowbar and breaks as three men go inside with two men outside guarding the door.**

"What are they doing, breaking and entering a building and breaking the security is illegal especially this race." Said Iida as he was not happy with how things were going so far.

"Dude, calm down. I mean it just another universe, for all we know we aren't even in it." Jirou as she wanted to watch the movie without any distractions

"But…"

"**Yelling in Spanish. Ah nah, it tonight baby.!" Mineta yelles at Mina from behind while trying to maintain his position.**

"**Bend over boy." Mina with a smirk as she speeds up to Mineta and hits his car causing him to slightly lose control of the car of a moment.**

"**Damn girl." Yelled Mineta while trying to regain control as Izuku still trying to pass Sen as the two approach another turn.**

"**Last turn, last turn." Said Sen as he and Izuku make the turn but Sen's car took a wide turn while Izuku's car took the inside line in the turn which Izuku noticed and smirked. "Too wide." Said the green haired man as he finally got a change to pass Sen. Izuku drives beside Sen who turned to see Izuku was who also turned to him and nods to him as he speeds pass him gain the lead**

"**Home stretch baby!" Izuku yelled as he knew that he got the race in the bag**

"Yeah, Izzy got the lead."

"Take that Sen."

"The nerd finally passed the extra."

The audience cheered on Izuku as they knew Izuku had the race in his hand while _I _heard some muffled sounds in the background, _I _turned to see that Monoma was red while shouted and trying to take the gag _I _made on him off.

**Sen saw this and resorted to his last trick, he pressed a button on his steering wheel which caused some on the gages on his dashboard to spike as flames came out of his exhaust pipe and pushed him back slightly as his car got a huge boost of speed.**

"**Woohoo! Gotta go dawg!" shouted Sen as he speeds towards Izuku who saw that Sen not only caught up but passed him.**

"What! How did Sen do that." Mina shouted while she and the rest saw that Sen had passed Izuku and they were close to the finish line.

"I can explain. If Pixel-san would allow me to?" Mei asked as she turned to me as I nod to say that I allowed her to speak.

"That my friends was N2O."

"What NOS?" Eri asked while I paused the screen to allow the wiz tech girl to explain.

"N2O or Nitrous Oxide or street name NOS is a gaseous compound that is used of rockets or laughing gas, when N2O is injected into an engine and it's results in an increase in the fuel being added too, the heat of the pistons and engine which causes the nitrous and oxygen molecules to split and the sudden increase in oxygen cause the engine to boost the fuel's combustion and thus making the engine more powerful and faster in a short time period." Mei finished explaining with most of the audience nodding their heads in understating her while some were trying to figure out what she said. _I_ sighed as _I_ smelled smoke coming from Kaminari's ear.

"_In layman's term, Magic gas and liquid shot into car's engine makes car go faster." I _said with the layman ones in the audience finally understating the beauty of cars. _I _resumed to universe

**Izuku puts his foot down on the pedal and tries to catch up with Sen as Mineta and Mina take the turn with Mineta's car taking a wide turn while Mina's car taking the inside line in the turn which gave her the chance to pass him. She speeds pass him and turns and smiles "YES!" Mina shouts happy that she finally passed Mineta while him shouted in Spanish and trying to regain #3. Izuku caught up to Sen as he was right behind him while Sen was looking behind him trying to make sure that Izuku didn't pass again as they continued to race, meanwhile Kiri was waking with the crowd to a brigde leading them to something**

"**Yo, Sero. Hit it baby, hit it!" Kiri was talking into a walkie talkie as Sero and two other guy were in the building as Sero flipped a switch which caused the half of a bridge to go up as Kiri and the crowd were watching.**

"Wait, that's the surprise!" Mina shouted while the rest of the audience's eyes at Kirishima himself was scared that he was going to kill his friends over a surprise

"**Alright, y'all see that? Told y'all I had a surprise for y'all. How do y'all like that of a finale haha." Kiri said as the camera moves over the bridge and two the leading street racers as they saw what was up ahead in disbelief. **

"**Bridge." Izuku said with wide eyes as he knew that was the only way to the finish line. Sen got over his shock and pressed his N2O button again and speeds towards the bridge with the boost while Izuku put his foot down and sped towards the bridge**

"Izuku-kun can't make the jump without the NOS!"

"He'll crash."

'_Too early.'_

**Sen continued to speed to the brigde as his speed gage showed that he was going at 110 mph while Izuku was speeding toward the bridge before pressing two buttons on his steering wheel which caused some on the gages on his dashboard to spike as flames came out of his exhaust pipe and pushed him back slightly as his car got a huge boost of speed and his gage showed that he was going at 160 mph before the two jumped the bridge.**

"**Uhhh." Sen said slightly scared while Izuku**

"**WOOOOHOHOOOO!" he shouted with excitement.**

**Sen saw that Izuku jumped over his car and was now in front of him as them landed. Sen took the landing hard as the landing broke the wheel axel of his car which caused him to lose control of his car while Izuku looked back and saw that Sen's car was totalled. Sen tried to regain control but nothing was working as he crashed into a billboard. **

**Mina saw the bridge and pressed a button on her steering wheel which caused some flames came out of her exhaust pipes and pushed her back slightly as her car got a huge boost of speed and sped while Mineta saw the bridge and went wide eyed.**

"**Oh hell no!" shouted Mineta as he stopped his car wanting not to do the crazy stunt while Mina jumped over the bridge.**

"**Woooo, smack that ass!" yelled Mina as she saw that Mineta didn't jump and she landed hard as her front bummer came off during the landing and smile while Izuku smirks and crosses the finish line as the crowd cheer on with Kiri nodding his head as Izuku smiles and pats his N2O tanks next to him. **

"Yes! Deku-kun won the race!" Shouted Uraraka and Eri and the rest clapped their hands to Izuku for the win

"Wait, he had those tanks next to him this whole. Isn't that dangerous?"

"_Yes if he blows it up thought."_

**Sen groans in pain while getting out of his wrecked car as Mina crosses the finish line with her damaged car as the crowd cheer as Izuku gets out of his Skyline and turns to Mina and nodded as she looks at him and nods, he turns to Kiri who still nodding his head and Izuku grins.**

"**Tell y'all saw that man, Deku and Mina sprayed the bridge, man I need to start making you all pay to see this. I got over ten stacks for my main man right here." Kiri said as he hands Izuku the winning money. Izuku counts some for the cash and gives some to Kiri. "Y'all see that, this is called Mutual respect, let's clean out." Kiri as some of the crowd leaving to clean out as Tsu stands there and looks at Izuku **

"Why is Tsu looking at Midoriya?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out."

**Mina looks over her car's damage and is mad as it smokes, she looks up to see that Kiri walking to her. "Hey, just make sure that you bring that body by the garage later so you know we can…work that on that front end of yours." Said Kiri nervously as Mina grabs hold of his shirt and pushes him closer. "Watch out…maybe I will." Said Mina as she kisses his cheek and walks away leaving a frozen Kirishima**

The audience was snickering at the two as the two teens blush and turn away not wanting to look at each other

**Izuku makes his way through the crowd and towards Tsu as she starts to giggles and walk away making Izuku confused. "Hey, where you going?" asked Izuku with Tsu stopping and turns to him. "It's time to get out of here." She simply said which made Izuku even more confused. "Why's that?" he asked and as if answering his question, sirens went off, Izuku turned to see a cop car pulled up and everyone went rushing to their cars as some drove off with him rushing to his car while Tsu looked at him and disappeared into the night.**

"Cops!"

"Deku-kun's has to escape."

**Izuku runs to his car and drives away and passes a cop car who does a U-Turn and starts to chase Izuku**

"**Green Nissan Skyline, I got him." Said the cop into a walkie talkie and chases Izuku, they take a turn and Izuku speeds up while the cop car tries to cacth up, Izuku takes a sharp turn and lefts the cop who couldn't turn quick enough and crashes into a parked car, the cop hits his steering wheel in frustration while a few street race cars pass him. **

"He's good at driving I'll give him that."

"Yeah, and now he'll escape from the police."

**Izuku smirks seeing that the cop was not chasing him anymore and takes a right, a cop pulls over in front of him and a cop comes out of the car with a gun. His eyes widen and he turns right but the cop shoots a metal spare and hits Izuku''s car. Izuku' car starts to spark and the controls were not work while Izuku looked around to see what was happening to his car, he hits the breaks but they were not working as he crashes into a parking mater. **

"What happened?" Iida said as he and the rest saw Izuku's car malfunction and stop entirely

"I think whatever that cop shot onto Midoriya's car was the cause." Said Aziawa as he saw the spare was coursing electricity

**Izuku watched the cops came and surround his car showing that he couldn't escape, a cop runs up to his car and pulls a gun out**

"**Let me see your hands! Put them up!" he yelled as Izuku put his hands in the air, the camera zooms onto Izuku's face as he turns to face the cops and glare at them as the screen goes black."**

"Whoa, I've never seen Izuku glare like that before." Said Sero scared as the rest nodded and made a mental note to never make Izuku pissed off

"_Alright, y'all now let's go to the universe we were supposed to watch." I_ said as the screen went white and the only sound that was heard was a gun going off.

**a/n: Hey guys, **_**Pixel **_**here and I hope you enjoyed this surprise universe. I'm a big fan of The Fast and Furious movies and I love cars as much as I love anime, comics, movies, cartoons, music. Food and games. I'm still working on the Transformers chapter and it'll be ready soon, if you liked this universe and want more, just ask of its return. In fact, if you guys want a previous universe back for another chapter, just ask and I'll do it. I'm still working on my new stories and I'll announce them in the next chapter, vote on the poll for the next universe for the story**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND BE SAFE**

**PIXEL GOING OFFLINE**

**JA NE!**


	7. Transformers

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 49**

**Follows: 368**

**Reviews: 49**

**Communities: 2**

**Combined Views: 27 936**

**Hey Guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and here's the latest chapter of: ****The Omniverse of Deku**

**Door opens and Deadpool walks in**

"**When will you make a universe with me or a villain version of Deku in it?"**

**I'm still thinking about it and I'm slightly afraid of my version of Villain Deku since it's from my own dark mind**

"**Oh."**

**But I'll try to do it in the coming months okay**

"**Okay."**

**Now rememeber, stay safe from COVID-19. Stay Postive and spread the love and request something and I'll try to make it, peace.**

* * *

"_Alright y'all, now let's go to the one we were supposed to go to."_ _I_ said with most of the audience nodding their heads as _I_ searched on my omniwatch and looked of the next universe to watch. The omniwatch searches for a universe and it found one, it loaded to the projector and begun the loading process

_**Universe located**_

_**Universe loading in progress**_

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

_**Universe loading complete**_

_**Universe TRANS /2007 Loaded**_

_**Transformers '07**_

'_Transformers?'_

The audience were confused to the name of the universe as the screen flashed into a bedroom

**The screen comes to life as it shows Izuku in his room while watching the news on his laptop while writing down notes.**

"**It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago as over 40 C-17s lifted off at this base. We're not told where they're going, but the government is being very quiet but this." The reporter on the news reported as Izuku got up and grabbed a green hoodie and walked to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of milk as he heard a dog barking.**

"**Will that dog ever stop barking? It's too early for this." Izuku said while walking to a window to see what see wrong**

"Yeah, my neighbour's dog kept barking all night. It got really annoying." Said Jirou as she sympathies Izuku for the dog

**Izuku looked outside to see what was causing the dog to bark, he looked around and saw an old 1977 yellow Chevrolet Camaro Z28 with black racing strips in the parking lot of his apartment complex and was right in front of Izuku's view, revving its engine. Izuku drops the milk and hides.**

"Why, is someone in the car and wants to hurt my baby?"

"Is a thug in it and Izuku saw him stealing it?"

**Izuku was hiding because no one was in the car**

"What?"

**And to make things even stranger, the car in the parking lot was his car and he had the car keys in his pocket.**

"WAIT WHAT?!" Shouted the audience as they were shocked and confused as to how was the car going and why it was on with no one in it.

**Izuku hides and grabs his phone and calls someone. The phone rings until**

"**Iida, Iida. Listen to me, my car. It stole itself, ok?" Izuku to through the phone with Iida reading a book**

"**What are you talking about Midoriya?" Iida asked confused about Izuku's strange call.**

"**Saint's Camaro, in my parking lot. It's stalking me." Izuku said scared and drops the phone as he wears his hoodie and grabs a pink bike and runs down the stairway to the gate and hops on the bike while the car sees him and goes chase.**

"How is the car doing that?"

"Has to be some kind of quirk in use here, trying to mess with Midoriya."

The audience were trying to figure out how was the Camaro was working without a driver and key while _I _was chuckling, waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb on them

**Izuku rides the bike and was trying to escape as he hears the car's engine while the car is chasing him from behind. Izuku looks back and sees the car is not leaving him alone**

"**Stop!" He shouted to the car but it didn't listen to him and continues to chase him, Izuku rides into the city hoping that he'll lose his car in it but the car continues to follow him.**

"**No,no,no,no,no." said Izuku as he takes a turn and goes on the sidewalk, his car follows him. Izuku continues to ride on the sidewalk and looks back but misses at there was a crack on the sidewalk, he flips forward and lands hard on his back in front of a restaurant and in front of a group of girls and in that group was a girl with long black hair in a swirl ponytail and black eyes…**

**Momo Yaoyarozu**

"Momo/YaoMomo/Yaoyarozu!" the audience who knew Yaoyarozu shouted seeing their friend was in the universe and apparently she was involved with Izuku

"**Izuku?" Momo asked while the boy groans inpain and sees Momo and her friends **

"**H-Hi…" He greeted **

"**That was uhh...that was pretty awesome." Momo said, unsure if he did that on purpose or nothing**

"Even this Momo is really unsure of Izuku…" Kendo said as the students in the audience chuckles and giggles while Momo was blushing and somewhere in a field Izuku sneezes

"**Ahhh, it felt awesome." Groaned Izuku as he slowly gets up**

"**Are you okay?" Momo asked in concern**

"**No, I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind a little bit, getting chased by my car right now. Gotta go okay." Izuku answered as he gets up, hops on the bike and rides away.**

**Momo watches him leaves and gets up and turns to her friends**

"**You know what, I'm gonna catch up with you guys later okay." Momo said as she leaves the restaurant and follows Izuku**

"Aww, didn't know you cared YaoMomo." Jirou said, teasing her best friend as the creation girl blused and glared at the earphone girl who laughed

**Izuku continues to run away from his car as it continues to follow him down some streets. Momo, who was on a Moped, was following the direction Izuku went through as she stops when a black modified 2008 Ford Mustang Police Cruiser stops in front of her and speeds away to the same direction to where Izuku went to**

"Hey, that is no way a police officer should drive!" Iida yells, appalled from how the cop car was driving

"Maybe he's in a hurry cause maybe there's an emergency?" Kaminari said trying to calm down Iida

"Maybe but still!"

**Izuku goes into an old car yard under a highway and tries to hide as his car follow close behind him, he stops and looks around as he could hear the engine from his car and turns as he hears sirens. He sees the same Mustang from earlier and goes to it as the Camero goes the other direction**

"**Great cops." Izuku said as he goes to the cop car.**

"**Officer! Listen." Izuku shouts as he goes to the car but the car door opens and causes Izuku to not only stop but only to fall for the bike and land face first on the ground**

Everybody winched from how Izuku fell and to how painful it should feel.

"That'll hurt in the morning…" Testutestu said

"**Ohhh. That hurt." Izuku groaned out as he starts to get up and stand and lean on the hood of the car**

"**Offi…listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been followed here on my mother's bike, right and my car is right there and it's been following me here. So so, get out of the car." Izuku explained his current situation but the car starts to rev and push Izuku to the ground and continues to do it**

"Hey hey, that's not how you should do that!" Nezu shouted as he and the others yelled at the screen as they saw how this 'cop' was doing

**Suddenly the left headlight pops out and changes to something strange and looks at Izuku who was freaking out from it**

"**Okay please stop! What do you want from me!" Izuku shouts as the car continues to rev and push him. The headlight returns back to its original spot and Izuku thinks that it's over but… the car suddenly starts to transform from a car to a robot which made Izuku's eyes go into shock**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Mineta shouts as he and the others were shocked from the scene played out in front of them

"_All will be explained young one." I _said as I wanted the universe to explain this time

"**Oh God No!" Izuku yells as he gets up and runs away as the robot follows him, he turns around and sees that the robot was right there as it knocks him off the ground and into the windscreen of an abandon car**

Everybody again winched from how Izuku fell and to how painful it should feel.

"**Oh, this is a bad dream…" Izuku whispered to himself thinking that this day was a nightmare. The robot grabs the front of the abandon car and leans its face front of Izuku**

"**Are you username: HeroFan217?"**** the robot asked which made Izuku confused**

"**I-I-I don't know what you're talking about?" Izuku said confused but the robot punches the ground hard**

"**Are you username: HeroFan217?!"**** the robot asked again but this time more angry. **

"**Yeah…" Izuku answered while shaking in fear**

"**Where is the eBay item: 21513?! Where are the glasses!?"**** The robot shouts as Izuku got up from the windshield and run over the car and run as the robot knocks over the car and pursuits Izuku. Momo was on her way to track Izuku when he sees her**

"**Get back!" Izuku shouts as Momo turns and goes to him. Izuku had no choice but to tackle her off her bike and to the ground. Both of them get up from the ground as Momo turns to Izuku**

"**What is your problem Izuku!?" she shouts, trying to see what was wrong with him**

"**Look, there's a monster that just attacked me. Here he comes!" Izuku shouts as they now see the robot that attack was in front of them.**

"Someone help them!" Uraraka yells as they audience could do nothing but watch as their friends were about to be killed by a robot

"**Look, you have to go, run!" Izuku yells at Momo, trying to get her to run when Izuku's car came out of nowhere and drifted under the legs of the bad robot, causing it to get knocked down and drive up to the two teen and open its door in front of them**

"**Izuku, what is that thing?" Momo asked while Izuku gets the idea ow from his car**

"**Get in the car, get in the car!" Izuku shouts as he grabs Momo and hops in the car as it gets into gear and drive away as the cop robot transforms back into its car form and give chase and cue the music**

"Hey, this music's not bad." Jirou said as she was snapping her fingers to the music

"**Go Go Go Go!" Izuku yells to his car **

"**Oh my god, we're gonna die!" Momo yells in fear**

"**No no, we're not going to die. Trust me, he's a kick ass driver!" Izuku yells to Momo to reinsure her that they were **safe

"He seems confidante and such that their safe." Aizawa said

"Yeah." Midnight agreed

"**Oh no, bad idea. We're gonna die!" Izuku yells as both cars drive into an abandon warehouse**

"Nevermind…" Aizawa deadpanned at Izuku's change for mind

**The cars continue to drive through the warehouse and leave as Izuku's car drive through another warehouse and park as the cop car drive past them. It locks the passagers in it as Izuku and Momo try to open the car**

"**We're locked in." Izuku said as he tries to open his door. He goes for the ignition but it stalls. Momo's eyes widen as she and Izuku spot the cop car as it drives pass them, the cop car suddenly stops and reverses**

"It found them." Uraraka said, scared for her friend and secret (Not so secret) crush's lives

"**Okay, time to start…" Izuku whispers as the car turns itself on and drives fast, it passes the cop car. The cop car follows as the yellow car drives, it suddenly stops and throws Izuku and Momo out of it and it transforms into a small robot**

"WAIT, WHAT! IT'S A ROBOT TOO!?" the audience shouts as Mei's eyes were sparkling

"_Not just any robot. Everyone, meet Bumblebee." I _said as I was excited to see an Autobot

**Bumblebee gets into a fighting stance as the cop car arrives and transform and knocks Bee down, it appears in front of Izuku and Momo as it takes out a weapon and a smaller robot pops out it's chest, Izuku and Momo run as the two lager robots fight and destroy property as they fight. The smaller robot chases after them, it catches Izuku's leg and causes he to fall to the ground. He tries to kick the robot off of him**

"**He's got me!" Izuku shouts while trying to escape. Momo runs into a workshop and takes a tool as Izuku finally gets the robot off him but it took his pants off showing his boxer shorts. **

"HAHAHAHAHA." Most of the audience laughed at the sight of Izuku's boxers as it had little bunnies on it while the ladies were forced on something else

**Izuku continues to run as the robot was right behind him as Momo took a drill from the workshop and ran after them, the robot jumps on Izuku's back and causes him to fall down a small hill and crash into a wired fence. The two fight as Izuku Judo flips him off his back and to the ground, the robot quickly gets back on its feet and rushes back to Midoriya as it tries to bite his head as Momo runs to them as Izuku holds the robot and Momo starts to cut it with the drill saw.**

"Yes! Way a go Momo!" Mina shouts as the audience cheers for the rich girl for 'killing' the robot while Momo blushes

**Momo stops cutting as all the was moving was the head of the robot as it was trying to escape.**

"**See, not so tough without a head, are you?" Izuku said as he kicked the head away. They look over the hill as something was coming to them, they run to it as the head of the tiny robot makes a new body with four legs as it was crawling towards Momo's handbag.**

"Oh come on!" Jirou yells at the robot's new body while Mei was starting to foam at the mouth

**The two teens walk slowly yo the top of the hill as Bumblebee walks to them as he changes his canon blaster to his hand.**

"**What is it?" Momo asked**

"**It's a robot…but like a…different one like a super advance robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it defiantly Japanese." Izuku answered as the yellow bot walks closely to them. Izuku starts to walk closer to it while Momo looked at him**

"**What are you doing?" Momo asked**

"**I don't think it wants to hurt us, it would have done that already." Izuku said as he walks closer to Bee**

"**Really? Do you speak robot, because they just had a great toy death match?" Momo said as she seemed spectacle about this whole thing. Bee poses with his hands on his hips (I don't think that Cybertronis have hips) and looks down to the teens**

"**I want something from me." Izuku said**

"**What?" Momo said, all confused about this**

"**Cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Izuku answered**

"**You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Momo said in frustration**

"Yeah, he is but that what makes him awesome." Kirishima said as the rest of the audience couldn't deny the fact

**Izuku reaches the top of the hill as he looks at Bee**

"**Can you talk?" Izuku asked as static was heard**

"**XM Satellite Radio/Welcome/Digital Cabal/Broadcasting systems.****" Bee spoke through the radio with the channels**

"**You talk through the radio." Izuku said as he gets what Bee was doing**

"**Thank you. You're beautiful, you're wonderful.****" Bee spoke as he claps his hands at the guess**

"That's cool." Setsuna said as the ones who heard her nodded

"**So what was that last night, what was that?" Izuku asked**

"**Message from Starfleet/An Anonymous message/Rain down like visitors from heaven Hallelujah!****" Bee spoke as he points to the night sky**

"**Visitors from heaven. So, are you like an alien or something?" Momo asked as Bee points at her and nods before transforming back into his car form.**

"**Any more questions you wanna ask?****" Bee asked as he opens one of his door**

"**It wants us to get in…" Izuku whispers but it was heard by Momo**

"**And go where?" Momo asked as this was getting too crazy**

"**50 years from now, when you're looking back into your life. Don't you want to speak that you had the guts to get inside the car?" Izuku said with a smile as Momo looks at him and swallows as she and Izuku walk to the car while the cop car was on the ground in parts and sparking as it tries to get up but falls back down**

"He did that!?" The audience shouted as they were surprised that Bee didn't get any damages while the other one was trashed

"_Yes, yes he did." I _said while eating some popcorn

**The tiny robot goes through Momo's handbag and pulls out her phone and stabs it as it looks at it. It took it away as it transforms it some into an exact match of Momo's phone as the car comes and Momo gets out to grab her bag and Izuku's jeans. The car drives away as inside it, Izuku and Momo looks at the steering wheel as it driving along the road**

"Okay, that's cool and weird at the same time…" Kaminari said as the boys nodded

"**This car's a pretty good driver." Momo said as Izuku nodded, he looks at Momo and her sitting position and can tell that is was not comfortable**

"**Why don't you sit in that seat there?" Izuku asked pointing towards the driver's seat**

"**I'm not going sit in that seat he's driving." Momo said as Izuku understood the logic behind that**

"**Oh okay. Well, maybe you should sit on my lap then." Izuku said as Momo's eyes go wide**

"OHHHHHHH, Izuku making his move!" Mina yelled out loud as the audience was shocked to see Izuku making a move on Momo while the real Momo was shock and embarrassed at the move played by Izuku but she kinda liked it.

"**Why?" Momo asked**

"**Well I uhh have the only seatbelt here. You know uhh safety first." Izuku said, trying to save himself as Momo thought about it and sighs**

"**Yeah, alright." Momo gave in as they move around so Momo could sit down properly, Izuku leaned down as Momo lied down with him as the green haired teen strapped the seatbelt around them**

**Izuku looks around, trying not to look at Momo as she suddenly smiles**

"**You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move." She said with Izuku smiling**

"**Thank you." Izuku said as Momo looked around Bee**

"**You know what I don't understand?" Momo said as she grabbed Izuku's attention**

"**Yeah?" Izuku said**

"**Why if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why does he transform back into this part of crap Camaro?" Momo asked as Izuku's eyes go wide and Bee to stop completely as they were in a tunnel and Bee opens the door **

"_Uh Oh…" I _said as I felt for Bee

"**Whoa, whoa! No No see, get out. No that doesn't work, great. Great now, see. Fantastic. Now you pissed him off." Izuku said as Bee drives off in the other direction and closes his door**

"Why did he stop and drive off like that?" Toru asked they watch the scene unfold, they heard me cough and they turned around

"_If there's one thing you should never say in front of a dude who lves cars like me, is that his car is a piece of crap no matter how crappy it looks. Besides, Momo and Izuku will be surprised." I_ said as the audience looked at me with raised eyebrows

"By what _**Pixel-san**_?" Midnight asked

"_Just watch the screen." I _said as they went back to the screen

"**That car is sensitive; I mean $4000 dollars just drove off." Izuku said with his hands on his head as Bee drives with two wheels in the air as cars pass by, Bee drives pass a 2006 yellow Chevrolet Camaro Concept with black racing strips as a ble light goes over it. Izuku and Momo turn around to see another 2006 Camaro Concept that looked like the other one stops right next to them but there was not driver in it. Izuku's eyes go wide as he figures out what the car really is**

"**What?" Izuku says as he and Momo go into the car and couldn't believe their eyes as the car looked good**

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY?!"

"THAT'S COOL!"

"MAMA LIKES!"

The audience couldn't believe what they just saw, as Bee went from crappy to cool in a matter of seconds

**The two get in the car as it drives off as four 'meteors' in spaces head to Earth as Bee drives into a building that was closed for contraction. Izuku and Momo get out of Bee as they see the four 'meteors' coming straight to Earth as pieces break off them. While watching the meteors come down, Momo's hand slowly goes to Izuku's hand and they hold them together when flashing lights appear from the sky as the four meteors fly off into different directions. **

The girls in the audience playful smirk at the sight of Momo holding Izuku's hand while they felt jealous for not being the one to do it while Momo blushed at her counterpart's actions

**One landing near Izuku and Momo in a field, one landing in a baseball stadium, another one landing near a building where teens were hanging out. And the last one was not seen but it did wake up a young girl with white hair**

"ERI/ ERI-CHAN!" the audience saw the little horned girl was in this universe too

**The girl woke up and went under her pillow and took a carry that wrote: My Tooth on it and went out of her room. Back with Izuku and Momo, they ran on the field to the 'meteor that landed there as a tree and the grass was burning, while the teens there were hanging out were running towards the explosion as a teen with blonde hair and a black strip on it was running while handing a camera**

"Kaminari is here too!?" The class 1-A students yelled at the sight of Kaminari running towards the danger

"**It's the coolest thing I've ever seen! Ahh, explosions everywhere! This is easily a 100 times cooler than Armageddon! I swear to God! Burn burn burn, BAM!" Kaminari shouted to his camera while passing an empty creator which was on fire.**

"OWW!" the audience turned to see Kaminari holding his head which a green vine was returning back to Ibara who looked angry at him

"DO NOT USE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!" Ibara shouted

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT, HE DID!" Kaminari shouted back while pointing to the screen and holding his head

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Izuku and Momo looked over the hill as the meteor started to open and transform, while back to Kaminari, he ran to a garage where it had a huge hole in it**

"**Sweet! Oh, I hope that this dude's got asteroid insurance cause he is so boned!" Kaminari said as a giant robotic figure on the field ran away as firefighters start to put out the fires at the garage while pushing Kaminari away but he notices something in the back.**

"**What is that? There is something in the tree dude!" Kaminari says as a shelf of old tvs and parts fell down while a firefighter tells them to leave**

"**There is something there by the tree. Can you guys just give me a space rock?" Kaminari asked as a 2004 Hummer H2 rescue vehicle drove away**

"Always the idiot…" Jirou said as Kaminari just deflated while a depressed cloud loomed over him

**Another robotic figure was on top of a car dealership and looked in the dealership as it scanned a 2006 Pontiac Solstice hardtop. Eri was walking in her with a pink unicorn plushie in her backyard as a giant hand rose from her pool with smoke coming from the water while crushing the stairs to the pool as it arose from the pool and started to walk away as Eri looked at him**

"**Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?" Eri asked all cute and innocent as a man and a woman ran outside**

"**Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing out here by yourself?" The man asked as he ran to his daughter but looks at his pool**

"**Holy God, what happened to the pool?" the man asked to no one as the robotic figure hides behind some trees before two. 2005 GMC Topkick trucks showed up as one drove away and the first robotic figure stood on top of a hill as a 1994 Peterblit 379 semi-truck passed by as another one was on the hill.**

**Bee was driving in an empty alleyway as Izuku and Momo get out of the car as the semi-truck starts to appear through that fog while the GMC Topkick, The Hummer H2 and the Pontiac Solstice were driving behind Izuku and Momo. The two walk up in front of the truck as it stops and starts to transform while the rest of the robots start to transform as well. **

"WHOA!" The audience shouts at the sudden transformations

"_Ladies and Gents. I'd like to introduce to you. The Autobots!" I _said as I was excited about the first transformations

**All of the former vehicles stand before the humans as the once truck retracts its mask and knees down before the teens**

"**Are you Izuku Midoriya? Son of Hiashi Midoriya?****" The Red and Blue robot asked in a deep and wish voice**

"**They know your name…" Momo whispered**

"He does!?" Everyone asked

"_I mean come on. They're aliens from space, of course they'd know his name." I _said while drinking some Soda

"I mean look at them! This is something else. I need to get blueprints on them!" Mei shouted as _I _retrained her in her seat

"_Just sit down, relax and watch the damn universe!" I _yelled at her while glaring at her to shut up

"**Y-Yeah…" Izuku stuttered**

"**My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cyberteon.****" Optimus said**

"Wow…I like his voice." All Might said

"_Well, Peter Cullen did all the captures…" I _muttered quietly

"What was that?"

"_Nothing!" _

"**But you can call us Autobots for short.****" The Ambulance said**

"**Autobots." Izuku repeated**

"Okay, I'm confused as to how do you know all this." Aziawa said as he narrowed his eyes at me

"_Dude, I grew up watching them from when I was a kid to now as a young adult so don't question me bruh." I _said

"**What's cracking little bitches.****" The Sliver one said as Izuku and Momo turned around to see him flip in the air**

"Okay, that was unnecessary and plain rude." Iida said while chopping his hands in the air

"_Well, Jazz has had a way to spice things up." I _said

"Spicy!" Mei shouted as _I _hit my hand on my face as I knew Mei's jokes were going to come eventually

"**My first lieutenant, Destination: Jazz.****" Optimus said as Jazz lands on a rusty old car and sits on it.**

"**This looks like a cool place to kick it.****" Jazz said as he closes his hue with sunglasses**

"**How did he learn how to talk like that?" Izuku asked**

"Yes, I'd like to know too." Nezu said

"**We've learned the Earth's languages through the World Wide Web.****" Optimus answers**

"What, they can do that?" Kaminari asked with his head tilted to the side a little

"WOW!" Mei shouted

"_Yare Yare…" _Gimme me a break

"**My weapons specialist: Ironhide.****" Optimus said as the Black and Grey robot started to pull out his weapons and point them to Izuku**

"**You feeling lucky punk?****" Ironhide asks**

"Weapons specialist…that'd make him an expert. I guess that's kinda cool." Shinso said

"THAT'S SO MANLY!" Kiri and Testu shouted together

Mei's eyes were looking over the weapons as Ironhide showed them and scanning them into her brain for future projects as Nezu saw her

"Can you erase someone's memories?" Nezu asked me quietly

"_I know a guy…" I _whispered back as he knew why he asked me that question

"**Easy Ironhide.****" Optimus said**

"**Just kidding. I only wanted to show him my cannons.****" Ironhide said as Izuku sighs in relief**

"Why are they making these unnecessary introductions!? Are they trying to scare them?!" Iid shouts while doing his karate chops

"Uhhh…" Denki and Sero face palmed

"**Our medical officer: Ratchet.****" Optimus said as the two teens turn to the yellow ambulance who was sniffing the air**

"Maybe this one will be more mature than the last two." Iida said as _I _grinned

"_You just jinxed it bro." I _said while laughing a bit

"Why?" Midnight asked

"_You'll see in 3 seconds."_

"**Hmmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female.****" Ratchet said**

Everyone fell silent after what Ratchet just said and they turn to Momo and see that she was blushing bright red before they turned to face each other

"Really…"

"Did that…"

"Why does this always happen?"

"_This is all your fault Iida~" I _said in a singing voice with smiling

"H-How is it my fault when he said it!" Iida shouted as he pointed towards the screen

"Well, you jinxed it by saying that he was mature." Mei said as Momo looked at Iida with a 'You're dead to me' look on her face

'_Well, to be fair, the dude's pheromone levels don't spike unless he's near or around any of the U.A. females that know him especially Momo, Uraraka, Tsu, Mina, Midnight, Kendo and the rest.' I _thought

**Izuku and Momo look at each other and felt uncomfortable as Izuku turned the other way and whistled while Momo scratched her head**

"**You already know your guardian: Bumblebee.****" Prime said as Bee assumed his fighting stance and started to box in the air while playing music from his radio**

"**Check to the rep/Yep, second to none.****" Bee spoke through the radio**

"Smooth." Mina said

"**Bumblebee? You're my guardian, huh?" Izuku said with a smile as Bee nodded**

"That's cool!" Pony said

"**His vocal processers were damaged in battle.****" Ratchet said as he fried a laser to Bee's neck which caused him to cough. "****I'm still working on them.****"**

Mei peaked at this, could she fix his voice

"**Why are you here?" Momo asked in concern**

"**We are here, looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron.****" Prime said **

"**Mega-what?" Izuku asked confusion as Prime tapped the side of his head and a type of holographic footage appear as the ground started to crack as a mechanical world started to appear**

"Whoa, that's cool!"

"And tippy."

"AND SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

"**Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megetron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed.****" Prime said**

"So in their planet, one robot betrayed them" Aizawa pointed out

"_Sort of, but it's more complicated than that."_

"How so?"

"_It's too big to explain now. I'll tell you guys another time."_

"**Our war finally consumed the planet. And the AllSpark was lost to the stars." Prime said as an image of Megetron was shown him throwing a spear to an Autobot solider**

"That's one scary bot…"

"T-T-That's Megetron!" Mineta shouted as he slowly pissed himself

"**Megetron followed it to Earth, when Captain Witwicky found him.****" Prime said**

"Who?" Bakugou asked

"**It was an accident, that intertwined our fates.****" Prime continued as an image of a man in his late 60s to earlier 70's stood in the snow with his crew**

"Him, I guess."

"Oh."

**Then the wolves ran to a different direction**

"_**Come back!" **_**a man shouted as the crew followed the wolves in confusion as the wolves were digging in the snow**

"_**I think the dogs have found something."**_** The man said as Witwicky arrived in the front middle**

"_**The ice is cracking-" **_**Witwicky said as he and one of the wolves fell through the ice and into a hole while the rest used their pickaxes to stay in the surface**

"Not good."

"Uh Oh."

**The man yelled at the hole to see if the captain was alright**

"_**I'm alright lads!" **_**He shouted as he looked around his surroundings and there, he saw Megetron, frozen in ice**

"Whoa…he got frozen…"

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"**Megetron crashed landed, before he could retrieve the cube.****" Prime said**

"At least he didn't get it." Denki said as he wiped sweat on his forehead

"_**Men, we've made a discovery!" **_**Witwicky shouted**

"**He accidentally activated his navigation systems.****" Prime said as Witwicky touched Megetron as his voice echoed and his eyes flashed red as Captain Witwichy yelled in pain and fell down as his glasses fell down in the opposite side**

"Is he okay?"

"_Does he look okay…"_

"**The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.****" Prime said as Izuku peaked up from the mention of glasses**

"So, Megetron must have accidentally imprinted them onto the glasses." Nezu said

"**How'd you know about his glasses?" Izuku asked as Prime stood up**

"**eBay.****" Prime said**

"Eh?" Everyone was not expecting that

"Well, that was anticlimactic…" Kendo said as she was hoping for a cooler way

"But it's kinda funny." Setsuna said while laughing a bit

"**eBay…Dad…he must've gotten them online and brought for his study. He said that he got them for 10 bucks." Izuku said, trying to remember **

"Wow, whoever must have sold those glasses online was an idiot." Jirou said

"_Yeah…he was." I _said as i knew who sold those glasses in that universe

"**If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, he'll use it's power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army.****" Ratchet said**

"Okay, that's not good."

"You think!?"

"**And the human race will be extinguished." Prime said**

"Okay, now that really bad."

"**Izuku Midoriya, you have the key to Earth's survival.****" Prime said as Izuku and Momo were overwhelmed at the stacks that were on the line here and looked at each other**

"**Please tell me you have those glasses?" Momo asked with Izuku nodding as the screen faded into black**

"Whoa, overwhelming much. But the plot is kinda stupid." Shinso said

"_Yeah, Michael Bay's films suck and have too much explosions." _

"What's wrong with explosions?!" the walking TNT asked

"_The movies really don't need them. A few maybe but a lot. That ruins the movie." I _said as _I _looked at my omniwatch and saw the time.

"_Okay, it's time for bed." I _said as two doors appeared on the side of the cinema

"_On the right side, is the ladies' rooms and for the gents, it's on the left." I _said as the audience started to leave their seats and to the rooms.

"_Have a goodnight sleep, because we'll be resume our watching tomorrow morning." I _said as they were leaving the room. Once they all left. _I _started to stretch and was floating to my room while wondering

"_I wonder how Izuku is handling the training?" I _said as I went to my bed and fell asleep

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys, ****_Pixel _****here and I hope you enjoyed this universe. I'm a fan of The Transformers movies and cartoons I'm now working on next chapter it'll be ready soon as the winner between Regular Show and Adventure Time poll is Adventure Time with 37 votes to it. If you liked this universe and want more, just ask of its return. In fact, if you guys want a previous universe back for another chapter, just ask and I'll do it. Vote on the poll for the next universe for the story**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND BE SAFE**

**PIXEL GOING OFFLINE**

**JA NE!**


	8. Deku Vs The World

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 322**

**Follows: 418**

**Reviews: 58**

**Communities: 2**

**Combined Views: 39 337**

* * *

_**SURPRISE UNIVERSE!**_

**Hey Guys, **_**Pixel**_** here and here's the latest chapter of: ****The Omniverse of Deku**** and it's another ****SURPRISE UNIVERSE****, I am busy making the Adventure Time chapter because it's taking longer than I thought it would since I needed to look at what episode to do but decided to show this one instead. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for viewing it. Please go and check out my other works on my profile and please go vote on the new poll to see what you want next. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later.**

* * *

The next day came and the audience came into the Multi-view cinema to watch more universe. They were in their casual clothes as they walked into the cinema and saw that the seats had food and drinks next to them. They saw _**me **_in my clothes sitting in my chair and had wireless headphones over my head as I was head banging and singing the song _**I **_was listening to.

"_We are young, life is fun._

_We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it_

_We are young, life is fun (Woo)_

_We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it." __**I **_sang as _**I**_ noticed the audience. _**I **_took off the headphone and shut the song off (**a/n: I challenge you all to name this song and the first on to get it right, I'll write a chapter of their choose.**)

"_Morning y'all. How'd you sleep?"_ _**I **_asked

"Well, but can I ask you something _**Pixel-san**_?" Jirou asked

"_Sure."_

"What was that song you were singing? It sounded like it was catchy."

"_Ahh, it was just a song from my universe. I just discovered it and I love it. So, you ready for today's universe?" __**I **_asked

"Yeah/Yes/ Yes Sir!"

"_Good, now I'll be right back since I have to collect a few people here" __**I **_said as _**I **_disappeared and only and few moments later, a later flashed in the cinema and new people were in the cinema. They were Mellissa Shield, David Shield, Rei Todoroki, Funyumi Todoroki, Endeavour, Ryuko, Rumi, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Kamui Wood, Fatgum, Gran Torino, Toga Himiko, Twice, Dabi, Spinter, Kirogiri and Shigaraki and…All of One.

"**ALL OF ONE!" **All Might shouted as he saw his mortal enemy

"MASTER!" Shigaraki shouted as he was happy to see his master/father again

"Mother…Sister" Shoto said as he walked to his mom and sister who were both confused

"Shoto? Is that you?" Rei asked

"Rei?" Endeavour asked and turn to where he heard his wife's voice

"Hello…Enji…" Rei said with a bit of a glare on her face

"Hahaha…hi sweetie…"

The audience watched as Endeavour shake in his boot in the same fashion as All Might did on that day when he gave Izuku the internship to Gran Torino

"Hado-chan, is that you?" Ryuko asked as Nejire went to her mentor

"Hi, Ryuko. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. Where are we?"

"Toshinori. Where are we?" Gran Torino asked

"Yeah, one minute. I'm jumping in the air and the next a bright light hits me and I'm here." Rumi said

"Yeah. I was busy planning my next attack to you heroes with and league when this bright light flashed and we're here." Tomoru said while scratching his neck

"_That would be me." _They turned to the back and saw me walk to them as I had something in my hand

"Who the hell are you?" Rumi asked

"_My real name is not important right now but call me __**Pixel**__. And don't even think about attacking me since it's a suicidal and impossible since you're not the same before you came here." _

"And why is that?" All Of One asked

"Don't you feel different from when you came here?" I said as they noticed that Rumi's bunny ears were gone, Ryuko had normal teeth, Enji's flaming bread was not even lit and All For One felt…empty

"What have you done?" He asked, pointing to me.

'_I turned yor quirks off.' __**I **_said causally as he started to freak out

"_Relax, the reason that you're not dust is me. If I decided to…you'd be die right now." _

"Why have you brought me here?" All Of One asked

"_So you can see your son in different universes." I_ said as everyone looked in shock

"My…son…"

"_Yes, Izuku Midoirya. Your son." I_ said as All Of One, Inko and All Might were in shock

"_Alrighty, this universe was handpicked by mine since this one is one of my most favorite universes out there." _I said as I was excited for this since it had things I like but the rest were curious about this universe.

"What's so special about this universe?" asked Kaminari as he and the others were wondering as to why I was happy about this particular universe.

"_Well Miss Bunny-chan, this universe was based from one of my world's comic books and they made it into a movie but I still think that the comic is better."_ I said in a fact tone to approve my point. As the rest were thinking about what I said, some still had doubts about it

_**Universe located**_

_**Universe loading in progress**_

_**Universe loading at 25%**_

_**Universe loading at 50%**_

_**Universe loading at 75%**_

_**Universe loading complete**_

_**Universe SPVTHW Loaded**_

"Hey, where's the name of the universe?" Tsu asked as the rest saw no title

"_It'll come in a minute." I _said as a narrator spoke

**Not so long ago…**

**In the mysterious lands…**

**Of Musutafu, Japan**

**Izuku Midoriya was dating a high schooler…**

"Wait what?"

**The camera shifts to a house as the snow fell from the sky.**

"**Izuku Midoriya is dating a high schooler?" A female voice said as the camera changes from the house to the inside as four people were inside the kitchen. The female who said that had short red hair and green eyes.**

"Kendo/Big Sis!"

"**Really?" Asked a man while drinking a cup of joe. He had blonde hair with a black streak in his hair and a beard**

"Kaminari!"

"Is that me!? I have a beard!"

"**Is she hot?" Kaminari asked **

"And of course…" Jirou sighed, no matter what universe it is. Denki is still a perv

"**How old are you now Izuku? Like 28?" Kendo asked the man in front of her with her arms folded on her chest **

"**I'm not playing your games kids." The guy said, not once looking back**

"**So you've been out of high school for like 13 years." Kendo said as this man finally turns to face her and shows his freckled face**

"**I'm 22. 22." Izuku said as a black bar appeared next to him**

_**Izuku Midoriya**_

_**22 Years Old**_

_**Rating: Awesome**_

"Why is that there?"

"Oh, just to introduce the character and their rank."

"**So you're dating a high school girl? Not bad." Kaminari said, impressed by Izuku**

"**Thank you, thank you." Izuku thanked Kaminari for his compliment **

"**So…have you guys like…do it yet?" Asked another man. He had black jet hair as he looked a bit shy**

"Tamaki/Tamaki-sempai!"

"**We have done many things. We've ride the bus together. We have meaningful conversations about…how yearbook club went and about her friends and uhh…you know, drama." Izuku said as Kendo narrowed her eyes slightly to Izuku while Kaminari ate a piece of toast with jam on it while Izuku spoke and Tamaki looking a bit nervous**

"**Have you even kissed her yet?" Kaminari asked**

"**We almost held hands once but she got embarrassed." Izuku said **

"**Well, aren't you pleased as punch." Kendo said, having a bit of hidden venom in her words **

"Does Izuku and Kendo have some history?"

'I'll explain soon."

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Izuku said while taking a sip of his coffee**

"**So, what's her name?" Kaminari asked**

"Wed like to know as well."

"**Kyoka Jirou…she's Chinese." Izuku said as the others look at him**

"HE'S DATING JIROU!?"

"**Wicked." Tamaki said in awe**

"**So, when do we get to meet her?" Kaminari asked**

"**Oh. Please let it be soon." Kendo said. Suddenly the doorbell went off and Izuku smiled**

"**That's for me." He said as he gets up and walks to the door and opens it to reveal..**

"**Hi."**

_**Kyoka Jirou**_

_**17 Years Old**_

_**High Schooler**_

"**You promise to be good?" Izuku**

"**Of course I'll be good!"**

"**No, really. Please be good."**

"**Am I normally not?"**

"**Oh, hey. Kyoka, this is Denki Kaminari. He's the talent."**

**_Denki Kaminari_**

**"_The Talent."_**

**_22 Years Old_**

"*cough* Bullshit." Someone in the audience made a fake cough at the bar on screen with Kaminari's info

"**Hey."**

**Denki shuts the door on a confused Jirou.**

Jirou glared at Kaminari who hid behind a chair

"**Is she gonna geek out on us?" Kaminari asked**

"Why would I do that?"

"**She'll just sit in the corner, man."**

"**I mean, I want her to geek out on us." Kaminari said, sounding a bit departed.**

"**She'll geek. She geeks. She has the capacity to geek." Izuku said, trying to reassure his friend**

"No I don't."

**Kaminari quickly opens the door and waves Jirou in.**

"**You're good." Kaminair said as Izuku lets Jirou inside the house**

**Jirou enters, looking around the rehearsal pad with awe: Bare bulb, ratty rug, drums, guitar, bass, LAME BRAND amps.**

"**Wow."**

"**Kyoka, that's Kendo. Lemme get your coat." Izuku after throwing Jirou's coat on the floor.**

"That's rude..."

"_Yeah, this Izuku has some problems with manners sometimes." _

"**Hi, sorry, what was your name?" Jirou asked shyly**

"**Kendo." Kendo answered with an unimpressed tone**

"**You play the drums?" Jirou asked Kendo who was sitting behind the drumset, sticks in her hands.**

"**...yes." Kendo said**

_**Itsukua Kendo**_

_**Drummer**_

_**23 Years Old**_

"**That is so awesome." Jirou said**

"**Kyoka, that's Young Tamaki." Izuku said while pointing to Tamaki who was sitting on a couch. She went there and sat next to him**

_**Tamaki Amajiki**_

_**20 Years Old**_

_**Lives There**_

"**Hi. What do you play?" Jirou asked**

"Yeah, I'd like to know to."

"**Uh, wow...Zelda...Tetris...that's kind of a big question." Tamaki, nervously**

**Jirou stares blankly at Young Tamaki, who finally gets it.**

"**Oh. I'm not in the band. I just live here." **

**Sex Bob-Omb has geared up. Amps hum to life.**

"**Let's start with Launchpad McQuack." Izuku said as he got a red bass. Kaminari went up on the mic**

**That's not the actual title of the…"**

"**WE ARE SEX BOB-OMB! 1-2-3-4!"**

**Kendo cut Denki off as she starts to BASH the drumkit, Izuku started to play his bass while Denki went to the mic and they EXPLODE INTO ROCK!**

**[Kaminari]**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Laminate the stasis**

**Mama, mama serpentine**

**I got a breathalyzer**

**And my body's clean**

**The band rocks out as the screen changes to reveal the universe's name**

_**IZUKU MIDORIYA VS. THE WORLD!**_

"Izuku Midoriya Vs. The World? Why's is it that?" Rumi asked

"_Let me explain. This world has no quirks and most of you guys haven't met or even existed. Anyway, Izuku is basically the main player here. Now, I won't say anything about it yet but let's just say…fights are coming." _I said as the band continued to play

**[Denki & Izuku]**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**[Denki]**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah**

**They finish playing as Jirou was silent**

"**You guys...are so...amazing." A stunned Jirou said ****as the screen goes black."**

"What? Cliffhanger, lame." Said Sero said as the screen turned off

"_Alright, y'all now let's go to the universe we were supposed to watch. But first, I'll be right back." I_ said as I left the room with something in my hand

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys, ****_Pixel _****here and I hope you enjoyed this surprise universe. Sorry if this chapter was too short as I'm experiencing writer's block right now. I'm still working on the Adventure Time chapter and it'll be ready soon, if you liked this universe and want more, just ask of its return. In fact, if you guys want a previous universe back for another chapter, just ask and I'll do it. I'm still working on my new stories and I'll announce them in the next chapter, vote on the new poll for the next universe for the story since, with 17 votes, Heartbreak is next.**

**_REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND BE SAFE_**

**_PIXEL GOING OFFLINE_**

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
